


And Along Came A Feeling

by Dean_Winchesters_Impala67



Series: And Along Came A Feeling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67/pseuds/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have to go undercover as a gay couple at a gated community to figure out why there are regularly scheduled deaths every six months. With having to live with a Angel who is forced to be human while at this place, feelings between the both start to erupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We have to what!?" Dean all but yelled at Bobby and Sam. 

"You've asked that three times Dean," Sam pointed out. 

"I know that, but why? Can't we just ignore this case and let some other hunter take this one?" Dean asked. Sam knew his brother was freaking out. Dean had been like this when he had contracted the ghost sickness. 

"Because the longer that we wait, the more risk of people dying," Bobby said. The older hunter was more about saving people than caring about the size of Dean's ego.

"I need a drink," Dean said heading to the liquor instead of beer.

"Dean no, you can't keep drinking every time a problem," Sam reasoned, and Dean knew he was right. But at this moment he did not care, he needed to drink now.

"Sam I do not care about your health crap, okay man I'm freaking out here!" Dean ran his hands through his short hair.

"Dean it's not like it's real, and you'll only be there for a couple weeks, a month at the most," Sam notified Dean.

"Then why can't you do it?" Dean asked, "I mean you and Cas get along well wouldn't you say?" 

"Sam has been enrolled as the yoga instructor at their spa," Bobby said, "Boy I never thought those words would leave my mouth."

"I never thought the words Cas and boyfriend and my name would end up in the same sentence, but it did and here we are now! Can I be the instructor, how hard can yoga be?" Dean was pacing back and forth biting his thumb nail. Sam had only seen Dean do that under a dozen number of times. 

"No Dean it's not easy, plus a picture, height, and body mass index had to be included in the application," Sam said, plus if he was in Dean's shoes at the moment he would possibly be freaking out to.

"Everyone lies on there application," Dean included to his side of defense. 

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, "you are going to except your place in this hunt, you are going to and figure out what the hell is going on, and you are going to stop it!" 

Dean looked at Bobby, "Bobby," he tried to reason. 

"Call Cas Dean," Bobby said. 

"Bobby," Dean said. 

"Suck it up boy, you have been through death, blood, pain, everything no sane person could go through what you go through each day. Being a pretend gay couple moving into a gated subdivision will not kill you," Bobby told him and patted him on the back. 

Sam gave Dean a look as to say 'you can do this Dean, we need you to do this'. 

Dean looked at him in distress, "Cas we need your help with a hunt. And it's a big one-" Dean heard the familiar sound of feathers fluttering behind them. 

"Thanks for coming," Dean said and made a hand motion of sarcasm. 

To Sam's surprise Castiel was much more supportive to the idea, but then again Cas was always okay with anything as long as the case got solved. 

"How can you be comfortable with this?" Dean asked Cas. 

"We are on a case, Dean. We are not an actual couple," Cas compiled. 

"I know that Cas, it just seems weird," Dean said. 

Sam walked back into the room, "Cas I'm sorry, but you've gotta lose the suit, Dean can you take him to get a wardrobe change?" 

"Why do I have-" Dean was cut off by Bobby yelling at him "Damnit boy quit your bitchin'." 

"Yes sir," Dean bit out. "Come on Cas!" 

They arrived at a male clothing store forty-five minutes later. Dean felt like he was baby sitting, and Cas was a toddler in a trench coat. Hell that may hurt his feelings, but Dean was about to have to do something that he wouldn't be caught dead doing. 

"Welcome to Michaels Men Wear, I am Casey, can I help you look for something?" Casey, a man around Deans height asked the two. 

"Um no, but are the dressing rooms open or do you need a key?" Dean asked because he knew that Cas would take some time. 

"Key, I can go grab you one sir," the chirpy man said. 

"Thank you!" Dean replied less chirpy. 

"Come on Cas, let's find you something normal instead of holy tax accountant," Dean said. 

Cas looked down at his outfit, "I do not see the need in changing clothing that I can clean while still on my Vessel."

"Dude, these are going to likely be uptight people. They are gonna think we are from deliverance," Dean told the Angel, and then took him by the shoulders and pushed him toward the jeans. 

Cas gave him a confused look, "delive-"

"Don't ask," Dean said, "now let's find your size. I would say that you are about a size or two smaller than me, we can start with a 32" inch waist."

"Okay Dean," Cas said and stood awkwardly behind him. 

Dean looked through the rack of blue jeans, "we will start with finding your size," he pulled out a dark 32" pair of boot cut jeans. They may be going as a gay couple—Dean shuttered at the thought, but brushed it off—,but he was not gonna wear scarves and tight legged jeans. 

"Here you go sir," Casey, the chirpy guy who welcomed them into the stored held out a key. Cas awkwardly stood there. Dean stepped into and grabbed the key. 

"Thanks man," Dean told Casey. 

The sales guy winked at him, "you have him trained well don't you think?" 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Are you two not together?" Casey asked avoiding Dean question. 

"What no!" Dean said, "we are not gay, I'm not gay." 

"If you say so," Casey said. He looked like he was going to say something, but someone walked though the door. 

Dean started muttering to himself and huffing under his breath, "First they think me and Sam are gay. Now they think me and Cas are gay. I like sex, heterosexual sex with women, many many women. Hell I would take a orgy of women-"

"Um Dean?" Cas asked. 

"What!?" Dean snapped. 

"Um. . . The pants," Cas said. 

"Yeah Cas come on you need to try these on," Dean said and gripped the older mans upper arm dragging him toward the dressing rooms. 

Dean pushed the key in and unlocked the door. The dressing room was a tight fit. 

"Here Cas take these, and try them on," Dean said and handed Cas the dark pair of jeans. 

Cas took the jeans with an annoyed expression. He just stared at the dressing room. 

"Cas I will push you," Dean said. 

"I have never changed clothing, Dean," Cas said. It was Deans turn to have the annoyed look. 

"Not that hard Cas," Dean said. 

"I have watched humanity through more years than you can consider, I know how to change clothing I just never have. I was stating the truth," Cas said. 

Dean felt bad about making the Angel so he changed the subject. Cas was now in the dressing room, Dean cloud here the shuffling of clothes. 

"So Cas your trench coat, is that like the robes angles where in lore and stuff?" Dean asked. 

"My grace is perceived as a ball of light, I do not know what robes, damnit, you are talking about," Cas said. 

"Cas are you okay," Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean I am fine," Cas said and opened the door. 

He stood bare chested, the jeans clinging to him in ways that Dean felt sorry for. 

"Cas man, I think we need to try on a 34"," Dean told him examining how tight the jeans were, "Jesus Cas." 

"I think I'm gonna have to use my grace to get these off," Cas confessed. 

"How did you get them on?" Dean asked. 

The reply he got made him want to laugh so hard at the Angels innocents, "my grace?"

Dean coughs over a laugh, "Cas take them off, I'll go grab you another pair."

Dean went back the the rack of hung up jeans and found another pair almost exactly the same. 

"Here Cas," Dean said, his voice tracing to the Angel through the door. 

The door opened, and Cas stood there in boxers, they were long and white almost like shorts, but they were still there. Dean was thankful that the man in front of him was not nude. 

Cas took the pair of pants and tried them on. They fit much better than the first. After that finding him clothes were easy, they got him enough to make it look real, but not to much that it looked fake. 

****

"This looks-" Cas said, but Dean cut him off replying with a 'yeah'. 

The place they were standing at had fencing so tall that they could not see the housing. It was eerily quite, both men not being able to hear anything. 

Dean pushed a button that was occupied with a speaker box. Usually Sam would be the one getting them into the place, but Sam's job didn't start for another week. 

"Please state your name," a voice erupted from the speaker. 

"Um Dean Landis, and Cas Novac," Dean replied. He and Cas had thought about the names. Cas decided to use the last name of Jimmy, being it was his vessel and body now that the two no longer shared the same body. Dean had used the last name once while covering a werewolf case. He didn't think that it would matter much being they were all the way across the country. 

"Please inter and held to the administration office so that we can get you settled into your new house," the voice said, and the gate opened. 

Dean slowly drove the car through the opening, and the moment he did Cas gripped his arm, "Dean, somethings wrong." 

"What man, are you okay?" Dean asked worried that the Angel was starting to finally freak out over this whole situation. 

Cas shifted, "my powers, they are gone, I can't fly, I can't- Dean I am- I am" Cas was freaking out, this was the most normal thing he had ever seen Cas do. 

"Cas calm down, use your words," Dean said, patting the shoulder of the man trying to calm him down. 

"Dean somethings not right here, I think we are in a vortex or something. I-I think that I am human," Cas said pinching the bridge of his nose and then rubbing his forehead. 

"Let's get our house, and then we can call Sam and Bobby to see what the hell is going on," Dean told Cas who had calmed down a sufficient amount. 

They followed a sign to the administrative office, as the drove they noticed in this place there was a small grocery store, a small school, and a small recreational center. This place had it all. 

'This place is to perfect, no place has that all, plus the houses are easy on rent,' Dean thought to himself. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Cas when they pulled up to the office. 

"Yes Dean I am fine," Cas said giving only that reply. 

"Come on you probably need to come in with me," Dean said. 

They walked inside of the very nice place, it had smooth floors and a crystal chandelier hanging from the center.

"You must be the new movers," a cheery girl asked them behind a counter setting at a computer.

"Yes," Dean said, "we are." 

"You have to sign some agreements saying you will not break any of the furniture, and if you do you have to replace it," the woman said, "I will be right back with your papers sir."

"Thank you ma'am," Dean said and flashed the young blonde a charming Winchester smile. She was pretty, not Deans type, but pretty. 

'No, I'm am- I can't have sex with women... Oh my god I can't for at least a month. Maybe I can slip out of here sometime later without anyone noticing,' Dean thought to himself. Five minutes there and this place was already lagging him down. 

He turned around when he heard a door open thinking that it was the blonde, but Dean noticed someone slip out of the door he thought to be a janitors closet. 

The man slipped out like he had something to hide ignoring Dean and Cas as he headed the way the blonde had. 

The room looked peculiar, and he noticed that it was left cracked open, the man probably not noticing he had did so. 

Dean swiftly walked over to the room listening to see if any humans preoccupied the room, there wasn't a sound. He cracked the door open looking at the open room behind him. Cas was looking at a painting near the front desk. Dean looked back and poked his head through the door. 

What he found was unbelievable, there was hundreds of screens that was broadcasting from cameras in about every place in the gated community including the people's houses, and their bedrooms. The only thing that wasn't there was bathroom cameras. 

He head the door open up from where the suspicious man and receptionist had disappeared. Dean jerked his head from the room closing the door as fast and silently as possible without bringing attention to himself. He made it back to the front desk and beside Cas before the woman noticed what he was doing. 

"Here are two keys for your house entrance, and one for the out building that holds all of the supplies for your out door activities," The receptionist told the both of them, "I am Renée, I actually live two houses down from where you will be staying." 

This woman was cheerful, much to cheerful. Dean expected that it was only because of her job. 

'Is she a crazy stalker lady that watches those cameras?' Dean thought to himself. 

"Dean, and that's Cas," Dean said reaching out to grab the legal agreement form papers. 

"It's so nice having people like you move into the neighbor hood. We don't have many like you," Renée told him, and Dean did not follow. 

"What do you mean like us ma'am?" Dean asked the lady who was currently typing away at the computer. 

She started talking without stopping typing, "well you know, like how your, your gay. We don't get to have many people like you around." 

Dean didn't say anything. He just stared at Renée wanting to slam his fist down on the granite counter tops. 

"Dean," Cas said clearing his throat and pulled him out of his angry daydream and stare. 

He and Cas signed the needed papers, Dean knew he should have read the fine print, but he was ready to get out of there. He needed to tell Cas about the cameras, and he was starting to not like Renée's over cheerful attitude. 

When ever both of the men were outside, Dean stood close to Cas and leaned in. He made it look like a couples, Dean shuttered, moment. 

"There are cameras everywhere,"he whispered slowly and quietly. "They are in the houses, stores, and some are out side. We are going to have to be very careful." 

Cas nodded, he understood that watching humans was an act that should not be preformed. Dean had informed him of this early in his staying as the Winchesters guardians. 

"Come on Cas lets go check out our house," Dean said, "and then some how we will tell Sam and Bobby to look up what the hell turned off your mojo." 

Cas nodded at Dean again. He had been without his grace before, this wasn't something new to him, but it had been a very unpleasantly educational experience for him. 

The got into the impala, and drove up to the houses. All together the community hosted ten houses. Now that he and Dean were moving in all of the houses were filled. 

The number '228' was painted onto the brick protected mailbox. Even with the lack of housing this place was huge. It had a park and stores and the recreational center. The place also had what looked like a small hospital. It was like a town made so no one would ever want to leave. 

Dean was worried about this, maybe this was part of the whole supernatural element. Having a town that everyone would stay in place and be employed, would be the perfect place to have a cult. 

The house that was now Deans... And Castiel's was nice. It had a dull blue siding with all of the wood being mahogany. It gave the house both dark and light qualities. 

Dean and Cas grabbed there four duffle bags that held all of there clothing and everything the would need incase of an emergency. 

Dean turned the key in the lock pushing the door open. He did not step in the house immediately, just waiting for something to try and fall on their heads or hell chop them off if he wasn't lucky. 

Then he stepped in side, the house was nice. He set his stuff down and noticed something on the counter. It had a blue print of the whole house and the rules that had to be followed. 

The grass had to be a certain height, and physical fighting wasn't allowed. Loud music couldn't be played, and the thing that got Dean the most was there was an eleven o'clock curfew unless of a party, and that had to be certified by the main office. 

He looked over the blue print again, and it hit him. There was only one bedroom, and even if Cas did get his mojo back he would have to at least pretend to sleep with the cameras and everything. 

He noticed a note pad, and wrote down 'only one bed room' and slid it over to Cas. He noticed the way the Angels features changed expression. 

This was going to be a long couple of months for the both of them. Especially if Cas' grace couldn't come back why they were here. 

Dean looked at Cas and smiled a big fake smile, he thought that the cameras probably had sound so they were going to have to play the part. 

"Well honey, welcome home," Dean said. Cas just stared at him with a look of confusion portrait on his face. 

'Yep,' Dean thought, 'this is gonna be one hell of a hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas had gotten all of their clothes in the closets and there gear stashed under the bed. 

'The bed,' Dean thought. 'Not our bed.'

Dean couldn't bring himself to say that it was their bed even though they were going to have to share. 

They had talked to Sam and Bobby, Dean using the bathroom as a safe place hoping somehow these nut-jobs weren't listening in on his call and recording every word he was saying. 

Sam and Bobby both wanted to know more about the cameras that Dean had only a minute or so to catch a glance at. Sam had told Dean that maybe since he was going to be working there that the people would trust him enough to be let in on the secret. 

Dean had hung up the phone when Cas had called out to him. 

Dean went down the stairs to see a man and woman setting at their kitchen table. 

"Dean this is Mr. And Mrs. Gulley," Cas said. "They wanted to come and welcome us."

Dean shook the Mr. Gulley's hand, "you can call me Alex and this here is my wife, Rosemary."

"Dean," Dean said. He knew the man knew his name, but there wasn't much more to say. 

"So I wanted to talk to the both of you," Alex said, "I am the mayor, and caretaker of this town."

"That must be nice," Dean replied to the man gleaming with satisfaction at his own personal accomplishments. 

"It very well is," the man praised, "I wanted to speak to you about the rules." 

"Okay, me and Cas here already looked over the ones in the pamphlet. They seemed to be pretty clear," Dean said. He was trying to be nice, he really was, he just doesn't want to. 

"There are more of them that are more personal," Alex told him. His wife spoke up, "We don't put all of them there for the sake of children."

"Okay then what are they?" Dean asked the couple that sat before him. 

"Well we will start off with the basis," Alex said, "to make this town work every one has to have a job, here we don't use money to buy things. It's more like a point system, the amount of hours you clock in determines the number of points you earn, does that seem clear?" 

"Yes, it does." Dean said and Cas nodded when Alex looked at him. Dean did not like the idea of working that would make it harder to solve this case making their stay a lot longer here. 

"Now since you are new we will give you enough points to help for the week, my wife will get you the job listings sometime within the next day or so," Alex told them, "now onto the more personal rules. We do not like our children here seeing anything fighting wise, we know every couple here has differences, but if you are caught fighting you will be penalized. For each offense there will be a different form of punishment."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"Stay good and you want have to find out," Alex said and then continued, "and the last thing we want to discuss is your sexual relations. We do not mind if your affection is shown in public, but do not participate in loud or public sexual acts," Alex said. 

Dean knew he had messed up when the words fell from his lips, "Cas and I don't have sex."

Castiel's eyes shot up to Dean, and even he knew Dean had just let the cat out of the bed. 

"What do you mean honey?" Rosemary asked the two men. 

"We, uh. . . we have never you know, consummated our relationship. We both have celibacy vows that we haven't decided to. . . Uh break them yet," Dean said. That was the first thing that had popped into his mind and it seemed to work well for the couple. 

The woman smiled a knowing smile at them, "we have a couples counseling if you need to talk about it sometime."

"No!" Dean said a little to fast, making Cas' head jerk up in response. 

"Well me and my wife must get going, we will get you the job forms sometime tomorrow. And some cards to keep track of the points you earn, and so that you can clock in and out of work," Alex said. 

"Why is this place so cheep?" Dean asked. "Or well the rent of this place."

Before Alex had time to explain to him Dean wondered if they didn't get money then how the others paid the rent. Dean and Cas were already put down for one month which should be enough time to solve this case. 

Alex looked at him, "it's a long story son, a story for another day." 

He and Rosemary stood up bidding their goodbyes. They let themselves out of the house. 

"Couples counseling," Dean said smirking. 

"Dean you almost got us found out," Castiel said leaning close so that they wouldn't be caught by the Cameras.

"I know Cas I know," Dean said rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I just freaked okay, I'm not the best at the friggin crap okay Cas?"

"I know Dean," Cas complied surprised at his friend, "but neither am I. This is all new to me to."

"Um Dean," Cas started again when Dean didn't say anything. 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked looking at his friend who was now staring at his feet. Dean never had seen the Angel so nervous, he expected that the human emotion was returning to Cas. 

"I am hungry," Cas paused, "well I'm feeling the way I did when I was human."

"Okay Cas, I'll find us something to make. Why don't you go take a shower or something," Dean told Cas. 

"I do miss the feeling of a shower," Cas said. "That was something I did enjoy." 

Dean laughed under his breath, "Angles."

He listened to Cas as the Angel made his way up the stairs. Angel Cas was quite, it was so annoying Dean really had thought about getting him a bell, but human Cas had a clunky stride to his walk. 

'At least he can sneak up on me,' Dean thought. He didn't know if Cas knew he had, had a heart attack when he was younger. Being pulled from hell and repaired down to every microscopic organism that held his body together probably healed his heart. But Dean thought it was better to be safe than sorry, and with the crap in their lives the safe part was hard. 

The kitchen in the house was big, bigger than that in the bunker. It had a Dutch oven and a stove with six eyes instead of four. It had a pantry fully stocked of fresh vegetables. 

Dean had picked up levels of cooking through being on the road and tv shows. He was good at it even though he probably would never admit it because it would threaten his masculinity. Dean enjoyed cooking though. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled from up the stairs, "what do I do with a shower with two shower heads?"

Damn he didn't even look at the shower when he was having his conversation with Sam. The shower had been glass, but like the ones in the movies where they don't want the nudity or graphic sex shown, so all in all a blurry glass shower. 

"Turn on both sides Cas," Dean yelled back. "Also stand in the middle of the shower instead of closer to one."

Dean was pulling out different vegetables and some oil to make a vegetable to make a stir fry. He also got the hamburger meat out of the fridge. It was one of the fridges that had two doors at the top and two pull out doors. He pulled out the hamburger meat. 

On the other side of the kitchen there was a rack of spices. Dean grabbed some salt and paper, paprika and cayenne pepper. Cayenne was not two spicy of a spice to enjoy the flavor. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled again. 

"What now Cas?" Dean yelled back. 

"I need some shampoo, do you know where it is?" Cas asked. 

"We have some in our duffle, there is probably some stocked somewhere," Dean yelled back. 

"Can you find me some Dean?" Cas yelled a hint of annoyance cascading his voice. 

"I'm kinda busy man!" Dean yelled also being annoyed at being to interrupted at his currently in progress meal. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled, "I will get everything wet if I get out. And I'll have to dry off, and then get right back in and get wet again which will soil the towel making me have to use another one just to dry off again!"

"Fine," Dean yelled. Then he muttered "whiney bitch," under his breath. 

Dean lay his stuff down leaving it there to be ready when he got back down. He trudged up the stairs. He supposed that the shampoo and soap would be in the bathroom. He knocked on the door just in case Cas had decided to get out and look for it himself, but he got and oblige to come in. 

He could see Castiel's naked body through the glass, but it was blurred through the glass so technically he wasn't indisposed. 

The bathroom was big. It had a tub in the middle of the bathroom and the shower was on the left side. On the right side was set of double sinks. There was a cabinet the size of a small pantry. Dean went over to the pantry and opened it up. 

It had a lot of items in it. Dean didn't even know what half of these things were. 

"Do you see any Dean?" Cas asked sticking his head out of the shower, droplets of water traveling down his face and clinging to his eye lashes.

"I see lotion, condoms," Dean shuttered at how many condoms where in here. What did they think, that the gay couple—pretend gay couple— was going to be sex carved. "There are tampons, why tampons?" Dean was really asking himself, but Cas answered anyways. 

"Maybe they thought we were lesbians?" Cas asked innocently. 

"Do I sound like a girl to you?" Dean asked finally spotting the shampoo. It was tucked in behind the lotion in almost the same bottles. 

"No, but you were named after your grandmother Deanna. Correct?" Castiel asked and answered Dean at the same time. 

"Shuddup and take your shampoo," Dean said handing Cas the items that he had ordered. "I need to go finsh up dinner now. 

Thirty minutes later Dean had the table set up with the plates setting across from each other. Cas wasn't down yet. 

"Cas dinners ready!" Dean yelled up the stairs. 

"Okay Dean I'm coming," Cas answered back. 

He saw Cas at the top of the stairs. Cas hand changed into the flannel pajama bottoms that they had bought him. He had a tight black shirt on that showed the toning that Cas' body held. 

And Dean hand never seen him so normal looking. Dean had seen Cas as human, and he had always kept his suit never actually changing it. Dean had seen Cas earlier in clothes that usually he would wear, but now Cas actually looked comfortable. 

"This looks very nice," Cas complimented, "but Dean, I didn't know you could cook."

Dean got a little nervous at the comment thinking the camera would pick it up, "well you know Cas, we've always been on the road. Now that we have a kitchen I can cook." 

Cas seemed to get the hint, dropping the subject for now. 

"It seems nice here, I was thinking that we could go meet the other neighbors?" Cas asked Dean. "You know to get to know them better."

Cas was thinking about the case. That had a basis on it, even though Dean had asked Alex earlier why the house was so cheep he already knew the reason. Every six months when to moon was shown at full capacity someone had came up Dead. There had been four deaths. That was enough to go back to the first six month mark and that was when the first of the deaths occurred. 

The first of the four deaths had been reported as a couples suicide. The second of the deaths had been weird, the male had fallen off of the house and broke his neck, the wife had taken poison and died a couple hours later. The next person had been a Bachelor, hoping to live out his single life in a nice and quite community, but the cause of death was blood loss resulting from a severed anterior tibial artery. Though no one actually knew how it happened. And the one before Dean and Cas had been a pregnant woman who her and the baby had died during child birth on that exact night. 

Dean and Sam had looked into cases on a lot less information than this, so that's when the whole couple thing had arose. Sam and Bobby were afraid to send Dean in there alone, even with Sam there to back him up he wouldn't be in the same house as Dean, so Cas was the next option. 

After the two men had eaten and Cas had complimented all of the food expressing that he had never had such food. It made Dean feel proud at his praises. 

Cas told Dean that he would clean the dishes while Dean took a shower. 

****

The shower had a hot cascading feeling. Many of the hotels Dean had staid in had cold showers so Dean really enjoyed the little things in life like hot showers. 

Dean knew that to the woman population considered him as a sexy creature. But to Dean the only time he really felt sexy was not during sex, but during the shower. 

He took the soap running his hands up and down his body in a sensual way. He never got to take the time to do this, and since Cas had already gotten his shower, he thought that Cas wouldn't mind. 

He ran soap through his hair with both hands arching is back into the water spraining from the front, but not arching so much that he's out of the other ones. 

He goes back to rubbing his hands down his body, and to his grim surprised Castiel, Angel of the Lord, decided to interrupt his pleasant—not so pleasant now— shower. 

"Um hey Dean?" Cas asked. Dean could tell that the sound was muffled by the door. 

"What?" Dean but out. He didn't want to be mean to Cas, but the Angel had interrupted his cooking. And now it was his shower so he had the right to be a little on the pissy side. 

"I um, I-I need to urinate," Cas said stuttering during his explanation. 

"Come on in," Dean said. 

He heard the creak of the door open and a body shuffling in. Cas didn't say anything as he moved over to the toilet. Dean could also hear the piter-patter sound of the water even over the sound of the shower. 

The mood was over so Dean washed out his hair, and ten minuets later—Cas had left about eight minutes ago— he got out of the shower rapping the towel, that the towel rack held, around his waist. 

"Damnit," he muttered out loud to himself, "of course." Dean had left his clothing in the bed room. 

The two rooms were connected so Dean only had to go a couple feet to get his clothes. 

He was surprised yet again to find Cas laying on the bed with a book in his hand. He had two pillows propped against his back giving him enough support to keep his back straight. 

"I-I forgot my clothes," Dean said. When had being around Cas become so weird, the guy already was not very easy to live with, but better yet when had Dean become a girl who wanted to cover her naked chest up. 

'Life sucks,' Dean thought. 

Dean grabbed out a pair of boxers and a deep navy blue colored pajama bottoms. He didn't like sleeping in shirts and the house was already slightly humid so he decided against it. 

He made his way back in the bathroom and pulled his boxers on first. That's when the door opened without a knock. 

"Sam called," Cas said, ignoring Deans state of dress and closing the door behind him. 

"Yeah Sam, have you found anything out?" Dean asked his brother. 

Sam told him some of the things that they had found through the oldest books they could find and the ones that Cas had translated some out of. 

"A blood ritual to over come an Angels grace," Dean said skeptically, "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Neither have we Dean," Sam told him, "it might be something else. We are counting on the lore to guide us though. I will be there in two days so I am trying to find all I can so we don't have to leave it all on Bobby."

"Yeah okay Sam, just call me back if you find anything out," Dean told his brother. "And tell Bobby not to worry himself to much."

Sam laughed into the phone at his brother, "that's like tell fire not to be hot Dean."

Dean smiled at his brothers choice of word play, "yeah Sam I know." 

"Bye Dean, you and Cas don't kill each other," Sam said. 

"We. Have. To. Share. A bed.," Dean bit out a sigh on each of the words. 

"I know Dean. The house only has one bedroom," Sam told Dean. Dean knew Sam was wearing his bitch-face smile. 

"You knew!?" Dean asked, "you could have told me, and wipe that smirk off of your face." 

"You can't even see me Dean," Sam said in a way that made Dean know that he was waring the smirk. 

"I know you bitch," Dean told his brother in a snarky tone. 

"Whatever bitch," Sam said and ended the call. 

Dean noticed that Cas had slipped back out into the bedroom, so he put the rest of his pajamas on. 

He walked out and into the bedroom, eyeing the bed. He knew the best way to concur this was to just get in and not talk about it. 

Cas was setting back on the left side of the bed so Dean walked to the right side which was closes to him and turned the comforter and the sheets down. Each side of the bed had two pillows on it, but Dean only needed one. 

"Do you want another pillow?" Dean asked Cas. 

"No Dean," Cas told him his eyes not leaving the page in the book. 

Dean just tossed the pillow off the side of the bed. And he climbed into the bed.

"Dean," Cas prodded. 

"What Cas?" Dean mumbled. Though it was muffled by the pillow it was still understandable. 

"Can I continue reading?" Cas asked. Dean guessed Cas was worried by the light. 

"For another thirty minutes, then cut off the light and go to bed," Dean told him. Dean felt more like a father in that moment than a friend to Cas. But then again Dean was always doing things that were fatherly like toward Cas, but not overriding so much that he wasn't a friend figure. 

"Okay Dean," Cas said quietly and the flipping of a page sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late on my chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate the kudos, but I don't have but one comment. Please comment and tell me what you think!!

Dean woke up to a warm body hugged tightly around him. To his displease the body was of male form and had his face smashed into Deans neck and was drooling on his neck. And to more of this displease Dean was in fact the little spoon of this weird abomination. 

"Cas man wake up," Dean said trying pushing the Angel off of him. And Cas wouldn't budge. 

Who would have thought that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, wouldn't be easy to wake up. 

"Cas get off of me," Dean said louder and pushed harder this time. 

"What," Cas said groggily, setting up and bringing his palm to wipe at his eyes. "Oh I'm sor-."

Dean raised his hand cutting Cas off from apologizing, "just don't do it again." 

Dean looked at his phone, and he had two missed calls from Sam. Dragging himself out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. He dialed Sam's number, while he wet a wash cloth to clean off his neck where Cas had drooled on him. 

"Hey," Sam said when he answered the phone. 

"Any new information?" Dean asked. 

"Me and Bobby think that the killings have to do with a youth ritual," Sam said. 

"Like witches, dude you've got to be kidding me," Dean groaned into the phone. 

"I know you hate witches Dean, but I'm not exactly sure that is what we are dealing with. This seems to be more powerful than a witch," Sam told his brother. 

"Then what is it?" Dean asked. 

"Well, we don't really know yet. What we do know is that everyone who was killed had some kind of strong linking bond," Sam said. 

"What about the bachelor and the pregnant woman?" Dean asked his brother. 

"The bachelor was having an affair, we knew that a woman had died around the same time, but I didn't think anything about it. That's the only thing that it could have been. You could ask around to see if anyone knows anything," Sam told his brother. 

"I haven't really met anyone, but the owner of the place. We are supposed to get job papers today, so maybe I'll meet the others around here. The place is pretty quite though, and the rules are strict," Dean told his brother. "Now what about the pregnant woman?" 

"Me and Bobby suspect that the love she had for her unborn child was enough to make a bond strong enough to complete the ritual. They were taking a leap at that one, but it must have worked," Sam explained to Dean who was half asleep still but conscious enough to understand everything. 

"Dean I also think that you could take the cameras down in the house, they think that you and Cas are bonded to they think that you are already contributing energy to the ritual. If you were to take the cameras down they wouldn't do anything because they don't have time to get another couple," Sam told his brother. 

"Dude that's awesome, we should get started right away," Dean said. 

"Okay well every camera you find there is probably a back up camera so I would check everywhere. Make it look like you found it though instead of like you already know it's there," Sam said. 

"Okay yeah Sam, I'm gonna get started on that right now," Dean said. 

"Oh Dean one more-" Sam started, but Dean closed his phone ending the call between the both of them. 

Cas walked through the door not even bothering to knock. He was palming eyes again trying to get the sleep out from in them. 

"Good news man," Dean told Cas with a smile on their face. 

Two hours later Dean and Cas sat on the couch in the living room staring at a box of cameras, all together there was fifteen. There was three in each of the five rooms of the house. 

 

"What should be do with them?" Cas asked Dean.

"Burn them? Crush them into pieces? Drop them in the toilet?" Dean offered his answers. 

"I don't think that would work, Dean," Castiel said. 

Dean was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Both of the men looked at the door in horror. 

"Shit, Cas hide them!" Dean whispered yelled, there was another knock, "just a minuet!" 

"Where!?" Castiel asked not knowing where to put the things that might get them killed for taking them out. 

"Go hide the upstairs in the," there was another knock, "seriously one second!" Dean yelled at the door. "Go out them under our bed." 

Castiel nodded at Dean hurrying to and up the stairs. Dean went to the door, and opened it slowly. He leaned up onto the door frame when he saw that it was Alex's wife, Rosemary. 

"Hey," Dean said trying to muster up a a normal sounding voice. He didn't want her to think that he was hiding something, even if he was, but she didn't have to know that. 

"Hello, am I interrupting something?" Rosemary questioned. 

"Hm, what?" Dean asked, but then he got what she was asking, "no! No! We, no!" Dean groaned at the thought. 

"Dean it's okay if you were, your a new couple in a house all to yourself. My husband may be a prude when it comes to sex, but I am not," Rosemary smiled widely. 

"Like I said, Mrs.-" 

"Call me Rosemary, I'm not old enough to be caller Mrs. yet."

"Okay Rosemary, me and my... parter have more of friendly relationship," Dean said trying to get her to understand that Cas was his friend, not his boyfriend. 

"Well friends have sex sometimes you do know that right?" She inquired. 

"Yes ma'am I do understand that, but me and Cas are different. We don't have to do that to know that we... Love each other," Dean wanted to shutter. He did love Cas, but it was in a brotherly nonsexuallised way. 

Dean heard footsteps behind him, knowing it was Cas, he didn't turn around, he looked at Rosemary and changed the subject, "did you need us for something?"

"Yes I brought your job papers, they are clearly explained on how to fill them out. Return them to the administrative office tomorrow morning, they will have to be finalized so you can start in two days," Rosemary explained to the two of them, "I'll let you two get back to what you were "not" doing," she winked at Dean. Dean just gave her the look of 'what the hell lady?'. 

Dean grabbed the papers out from her hand. He thanked her, and practically shut the door mumbling about prying bitches. 

Castiel just stood there with a confused look trying to process about what she said about the two of them not doing what they weren't doing. He knew that the quotation marks were sarcasm because he had used that notion himself once before too. 

"Cas man quit making that face, do you want some breakfast?" Dean asked Castiel. 

"Shouldn't we look at the papers?" Castiel asked taking them from Dean. 

Dean took them back and set them down on the island. It was one of the ones with chairs so he told Cas to sit. Castiel did as he was told. 

"Not this early, and not on a empty stomach," Dean told him, "we have till tomorrow anyways."

"Can I at least look at them while your cooking breakfast? Castiel asked. 

"Cas I can't tell you what you can and can't do," Dean told him pulling out things from the refrigerator. 

Castiel picked up the papers looking at the list of jobs. "It has a job for cashier, I was a cashier once."

"You were and you weren't very good at it, and man you lied to me. You said you have never changed clothes before, back when you put on the so-tight-I'm-going-to-die-pants," Dean said cracking some eggs into a bowl adding milk to make them fluffier," Dean sniggered at the memory. 

"Sometimes I forget that I was human once," Cas admits. "They need a teacher. A babysat my... Well not my date, but her kid." 

"No Cas not happening. And man in sorry, but you are terrible with women," Dean was laughing now. 

Castiel sighed, "yes Dean I do know, there is another opening for marriage counseling?" 

"Are you still a virgin?" Dean asked thinking back to the incident with Chastity, the hooker who almost slept with Cas. 

Cas just looked at Dean for a moment before answering, "you trying failed the first time. I haven't had the time." Castiel shrugged. He looked embarrassed, and this was the first time Dean had ever actually seen Cas so innocent. 

"Nope, you can't be a marriage councilor," Dean told Cas. There was no way even if the man wasn't a virgin that he could be a marriage councilor. 

Dean got the bacon to frying. 

"They have two places for a mechanic, we could both do that. You could teach me how to do so, because I am not suited to work on anything else. It was that we would earn fifty points a day. Between the two of us that's one hundred points a day," Cas told Dean as he flipped the bacon. 

"Yeah Cas, that sounds good. We can figure out how we are going to deal with the ritual stuff," Dean said. Being a mechanic wasn't the most easy thing to learn. But with him being the teacher, he believed that Cas would be able to learn. 

Dean made their plates up with hefty helpings of eggs and bacon. 

"I don't understand how you can cook so well," Cas said after eating a couple notes of his breakfast. 

"I just learned over the years," Dean said taking a bite out of the crispy bacon. 

"If your life wouldn't have been the way it was you probably could have pursued the culinary arts," Castiel casually said. Dean noted that the Angel was getting better at conversation, but this was one conversation that he wasn't going to have this early in the morning.

"Yeah Cas, maybe," Dean said. 

Cas got the hint that this was not what Dean wanted to talk about, and that was okay with him. 

"I finished my book," Cas told Dean. 

"How that was a pretty big book?" Dean asked. 

"You fell asleep so I kept reading, I finished it sometime around four this morning," Castiel replied again with causality in his voice. 

"So you only had like three hours of sleep?" Dean asked. "Man your body, being human for the first in a while, is gonna take that hard. Your gonna have to put the books down and try and sleep."

"I know, I just don't like sleeping. I feel like I am helpless," Castiel looked down at his plate of food. 

"Man, you are going to have to get over that. You don't have your mojo. You'll have to have energy because we don't know what we are going to be up against yet," Dean said. 

"I know that Dean, I will try and sleep more tonight," Castiel honestly answered. 

"Just stay on your side of the bed," Dean told him taking the empty plates and putting them into the sink. 

"I cannot help what I do when I'm asleep. I am not able to control myself yet," Castiel said. And Dean could have swore that there was the faintest hint of blush on the Angels face. 

"Okay man, I understand." Dean said and he did understand, "but just try and controlling where you sleep." 

Castiel nodded and handed Dean the Jon applications. Dean went and grabbed a pin out of a draw in a desk able. They each had to fill out a form. Castiel was good with things like this. And Dean wondered how. Had the Angel had to do this when he was all alone human. 

He didn't want to think about his friend having to figure out everything on his own. It made Dean feel terrible, but he didn't think about it. 

In two days he and Cas would be the mechanics and secretly hunters at this place. 

'This is going to continue to be a long couple of weeks,' Dean thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely comments I got!! They're still welcomed for you to tell me what you think about this chapter!!

Sam arrived at the community in the early morning hours. He didn't live in a house, but above his work was a little quaint studio. It was furnished just like the houses. 

His shift didn't start till three in the afternoon, so he went to see how his brother and Castiel was doing. It was so early that neither of the men would be awake at this time. Sam at least guessed that Castiel wasn't an early bird, but he had been wrong about the Angel before. 

He didn't knock on the door, he picked the lock easily. He walked through shutting the door quietly, it only creaked slightly, not enough to wake up Dean and Cas. 

He looked at the layout of the house, that had been hung up by the door. The bedroom was upstairs. He gently prodded up the stairs. Sam looked through the door, and almost stumbled when he saw the sight of his brother and their Angel spooning in their sleep. He wanted to laugh, and question the sexuality of both men. 

He had never seen either of the two men with such comfort attached to their face, but he needed them to wake up because he would have to get to his loft soon. 

"Dean, wake up!" Sam said out loud. His brother grumbled and Cas pulled him closer to him. 

He went over to the bed and shook his brother to conscious. 

"Cas quit it man," Dean mumbled his eyes still closed. 

"I'm not Cas, Dean," Sam said trying to keep his laugh to a minimum. 

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled again still not opening his eyes. "Sammy!" His eyes shot open, and he pushed Cas off of him. He rubbed the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous, "it's not what it looks like." 

"Yeah, okay Dean," Sam said, now laughing at his brother. 

"Sam!" Dean whined. 

"Sorry," Sam held his hand up, "sorry."

Castiel had finally woken up and was currently rubbing his eyes. 

"Sam?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah Cas it's me," Sam said, "I arrived early. I thought I would come and see how this life was treating to you," Sam said with a smile still plastered to his face. 

"Cut the crap Sam, we feel asleep, it's nothing," Dean said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. 

"Okay Dean," Sam said as the bathroom door shut. 

"We haven't really met anyone yet Sam," Cas said, "only three to be exact." 

"That's okay Cas, the girl at the administrative office was talking about a party that they were going to throw you and Dean a "welcome couple" party," Sam sniggered at the thought. 

Dean now standing in the bathrooms doorway with a toothbrush in Jos mouth spoke up, "no ones invited us to a party. We have to turn in our applications in today so maybe then?" 

"Yeah that's what I'm guessing, I would advise you to go and mingle with the neighbors," Sam told his brother. "I'm going to have to get back to my place now before anyone realizes that I was gone."

Sam waved a goodbye to the two men before letting himself out of the house. 

"A party huh," Dean said looking at Cas. "I haven't been to a party in a very long time." 

"I haven't either," Cas told him. 

"You've been to a party?" Dean asked not sure if his version and Castiel's version of a party is the same. 

"I have lived thousands of lifetimes, Dean I have been to parties," Cas explained to him. 

"Yet you've never had sex," Dean replied raising his eyebrows. 

"No, Dean I haven't. Why do you even case so much anyways?" Cas asked him glaring down at his lap. 

Why did he care? Sex was great, yes that's true. Maybe it's because Cas was his friend, and knowing that he had never felt the pleasure of being with a person. 

Cas looks up at him expecting an answer so Dean decided to speak, "Cas, man the moment that you finally touch your partner you'll know why I care so much. When you watch as they arch their backs because your touch is to much, the way they'll moan your name, or how they will clench around you when they orgasm. You'll feel every being of their body, and then you'll get that feeling to. The way they'll kiss you, and hold on to you, you'll never ever want to do anything, but have passionate hot sex with them."

Dean was surprised at himself, and how he had pretty much explained the pornographic ways of sex. 

Castiel had decided to look up at him when he had started to explain. Dean had never seen the Angel looking so flushed. Maybe he overdone it on the whole explanation of the act of sex. 

"Get dressed Cas we gotta do turn in our job application," Dean said. 

Cas went over to the dresser of where they had put some of their jeans and underwear. He grabbed out a pair and went beside Dean into the bathroom. He closed the door, so Dean decided that he would just get dressed in the room. 

Five minutes later he was dressed and the bathroom door opened. Cas stepped out, he had forgotten to grab a shirt. So Cas just stood their awkwardly because Dean was blocking the closet. 

"I need a get a shirt," Cas said. 

"Okay," Dean said and stepped back away. Cas went and opened the door. 

Dean had never seen Cas actually getting a shirt. He thought the Angel would grab the first thing that he saw, but he didn't. He looked through the clothing before he decided on a dark gray shirt. Cas put both arms through the sleeves and then pulled the shirt on. 

Dean noted that it was a tight shirt. Mostly Cas wore loose shirts that didn't show what he had to offer. Maybe that's why he never got laid. The ladies couldn't see what he was packing. 

"You ready?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Cas replied. He wasn't really talking much now. Dean was worried that he had embarrassed the Angel to much. 

"I'll go grab the papers," Dean said using his thumb to point toward the stairs. 

Cas nodded at him. He followed Dean down the stairs and waited by the door. 

Dean grabbed the papers and the keys to the house. He and Cas walked out of the house, with Dean locking the door. 

They decided to walk, get more of a look at the community. The place was well maintained. It had a public garden that had sculptured plants. There is buildings made from Victorian style wood and bricks. They has six foot glass windows. They were elegant. 

"This is more like a town than a community," Dean said when they arrived at the administrative office. 

"It is, I think that's the point. If it's like a town then no one will leave," Cas replied looking up at the building. 

"Yeah that's probably why, come on let's get this over with," Dean said patting Cas on the shoulder.

They walked into the building. It still looked the same as the others. 

"What about the cameras?" Castiel asked. 

"Like Sam said, they need us. They need our energy. They won't try anything for another two weeks," Dean told him. 

Renée was still working the desk. Dean almost flenched as she started talking. "Hey guys! How have you been?" 

"Good, good. We have our papers," Dean said and handed her the papers. 

She looked at Cas, "your name is Cas right?"

"Yes, it is," he replied in his usually monotone voice. 

"That's a cool name," she told him. 

"Thank you," Cas nodded to her. 

"Where does it come from?" She asked. "I mean it's not really a normal name?"

"I um... I was named after an Angel?" He said with a little distress added to his voice. 

"That is really cool. How do you like your new house?" She asked him. 

"It's... nice," he told her. 

"I'm glad you like it, so I was wondering... Well the community was wondering if the two of you would attend a party tonight at the recreational center. Please please please say yes, this was my idea because you need to meet everyone here," she stopped and smiled at Cas, "plus I want to get to know the two of you."

'She's flirting with Cas,' Dean thought, 'home wreaking bitch.'

Dean didn't care that she was flirty inn with Cas. But Cas was supposed to be his... Fake boyfriend. Not hers. 

"Yeah sure we will come," he said interrupting her staring at Cas, she glared at him. He just smiled at her, "what time do we," he put his arm around Cas and pulled their hips together, "need to be there." 

She continued to glare at Dean, but finally smiled at him and said six. 

"We will be there on the dot," Dean said. 

"Alex will come by later and explain more about your job," she said. 

"Okay then we should go," he pulled Cas tighter to him, "come on honey, let's go home. We need to make some breakfast."

Dean let go of Cas when they got out side. 

"What the hell Dean?" Cas asked him in a harsh tone. 

"She was flirting with you man, your my fake boyfriend. She needs to understand how not to be a home wrecker," Dean said. 

"Still you didn't have to do that, we are a fake couple Dean, fake. You just gave me a lecture on reasons to have sex with a woman companion," Cas said. 

"After we get out of here you can sleep with as many women as you want. But for now your not gonna sleep with her," Dean was getting harsh with Cas now. He didn't know why he was so mad. Cas was just impossible. 

"You can't tell me what to do," Cas said. 

"Buddy if you haven't noticed you are human," Dean said. "I can do what ever I want so quit being a whiny bitch." 

"You can't tell me who I can and can't sleep with," Cas said. 

"No I can't," Dean hated what he was about to say to Cas, but he had to get him point across. "You want sleep with her, you will continue to act like we are together, and you will not fuck up the case because God knows you have fucked up a lot."

They were in front of their house now with Dean unlocking the door. 

Cas had never heard Dean use such language. It hurt him what Dean had said. Being human made Cas feel things now. He could hurt now, and this wasn't a physical hurt it was a mental hurt. 

Dean knew that he shouldn't had said it the moments the words left his mouth. He watched as his friends face fail. He had never seen so much hurt in the Angels eyes. 

"Cas I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I shouldn't have said that, your the best friend that I have ever had, I shouldn't have said that."

"No Dean you shouldn't had, I forgive you," Cas grabbed Deans shirt and pushed him against the wall, "next time remember that I was the one who saved you. I pulled you from hell, I helped you through a lot of stuff. I was there when your brother went all out. I even gave him back his sanity and became what he was for you. I forgot myself and lost it because of you. I saved you from purgatory. So next time you tell me that I'm the one who will fuck it up, remember I'm the ones whose saved your ass on more than one occasions."

Cas let go of Deans collar, and smoothed down his shirt. "Now let's get some breakfast."

Dean was in shock at his Angel. He remembered back when he was going to say yes to Michael and Cas had beat the hell out of him, but this was weird because along with what Cas had said he had swore in ways that Dean had never heard the older man use. 

"Yeah Cas, I'll make something, do you have any request?" Dean asked. "Anything that you want, my way of asking for more forgiveness." 

"Pancakes, I think I want pancakes," Cas said. 

"I can to that," Dean said and headed into the kitchen. Cas followed him and sat at the island while he watched as Dean worked. 

Dean decided to to more than just pancakes. When he was finished he had made a plate of bacon eggs and pancakes, on another plate he had laid out hash browns and wrote I'm sorry in latch up on them. 

He laid the plates down in front of Cas and put on the puppy dog look that Sam gives when he wants something. 

Castiel laughed when he saw the plates. "You really are sorry aren't you?" Cas asked. 

"I am, and I don't want you to be mad at me Cas," Dean said as he grabbed his own plates of food and setting the plates down and say in front of Cas. 

"I'm not mad at you Dean, I'm just new to the whole human emotion. I can't control it yet," Cas said and then shoved a fork full of stuff. 

"You'll get used to it Cas," Dean said and looked at the Angel who had ketchup in the corner of his mouth. 

Dean licked his thumb and brought it up to Castiel's face. He swiped the ketchup off of the corner of the Angels mouth bringing his thumb back and sucking it off his thumb. 

"You had a little," he wiped at his mouth. 

Cas stared at Dean, his deep blue eyes were brighter than the ocean. They were blue orbs that showed Dean that there was no more sadness or hatred. Only forgiveness toward the man. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said and went back to eating his food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so sorry this is a day late!! But I think that I made up for it in this chapter!! *wink wink*

"Dean I need your help," Cas said.

He was fidgeting with the tie that he was currently trying to tie. 

"With?" Dean asked sticking his head inside of the bathroom door frame. 

"I can't get this tied correctly," Castiel said is the whiniest voice that Dean had never heard the Angel use. 

"Come here," Dean said. He grabbed the tie and started doing. 

"Thank you Dean," Cas said looking Deans face. Dean didn't necessarily hate when the Angel looked at him, but it felt like he was a specimen being examined very closely. It made his face heat up a little. 

"Don't mention it, I used to have to do this for Sam before he figured out how to tie it himself," Dean said and then patted the Angel on the shoulder in a manner that Dean always seemed to do. 

"Are you almost ready?" Cas asked, "It's 5:45."

They were going to the party that Renée had decided they needed to go to. Dean had picked out Castiel's clothing. He decided to make Cas wear a sky blue button down shirt with dark blue jeans and a dark blue tie. Dean had decided on a button down black shirt with light jeans and a white tie.

"No, but yes," Dean said straightening his tie in the bathroom window. 

"Why?" Cas asked. 

"Why what?" Dean asked. 

"Why are you not ready, mentally?" Cas asked watching Dean as Dean continued to straighten himself up. 

"Well we have to act like a couple, and I'm not gay so can you see my point?" Dean asked. 

"Dean it's not like they are going to ask us to preform sexual acts in front of them," Cas concluded. 

"Oh god lets hope these people ain't that crazy," Dean said. "We can leave this hunt to another couple, now grab your coat and let's get going." 

"Okay Dean," Cas said picking up his coat and following Dean down the stairs. He watched Dean grab the house keys and put the pistol safely in the back of his pants. Earlier he had made Cas put a knife in his boot. He showed him how to easily access it. 

They both walked out of the house, Dean locking the door behind them. They decided to walk to the recreational center, it only being a couple blocks to walk. 

They noticed as they stepped up to the center that it looked more festive than usual. 

"Renée must have went all out with this party," Dean said almost wanting to turn back knowing that he and Cas would be the main event at this creep hole tonight. Hopefully they wouldn't go ballistic and try to kill the both of them. They were slightly prepared, but not like they would be the night that the full moon was forecasted to be in the sky. 

"Maybe she's just wanted to be a systemically hostess?" Castiel opinionated his thoughts. 

Dean sniggered, "or she's trying to get into your pants dude." 

"Dean can we please leave my genitals out of the conversation when we speak of Renée?" Cas asked. 

"Why does it make you mad, dude your a virgin, a like billion year old Angel. You should be happy that she wants to sleep with you," Dean said directing Cas toward the door. 

"I may be a "billion" year old Angel that has never lain with a woman, but that doesn't mean I know how everything works. Just drop it Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Fine, your no fun you know that. And don't say 'lain with woman' it's the 21 century. And dude seeing is different than actually doing," Dean said. 

Cas didn't reply letting the subject drop as they walked through the door. It was a cocktail party so everyone was dresses nice. The adults drinking alcohol and the children drinking water. Everyone was chatting and laughing the children in their own little worlds squealing with joy. 

"Guys come here!" Renée, who seemed like she was already on the tipsy side, yelled out to them. 

"Hey," Dean said and gave a half wave to her and the couple she was talking to. 

"Guys this is Emma and Noah," she said pointing to the man and woman that she was talking to. "This is Dean and Cas, the new couple that moved into the open house." 

"Gosh darlings look how cute y'all are," Emma said. Emma was an old southern-bell, aging in her sixties. 

"Um thanks ma'am," Dean said and tipped his head forward to the couple. 

The husband nodded back not saying a word to neither Dean nor Cas. 

"Come on guys we have more people to meet," Renée told both of the men. 

**** 

An hour later they had met all of the couples and their children. Renée hadn't left them alone yet, well at least she had taken an interest in talking to Cas again. Dean watched the two talk, it made him a little angry at how Cas laughed at what ever she had to say. Castiel didn't respond to people normally, he didn't even do that for Dean. 

Desn hadn't noticed that Elijah, a man who reminded Dean of Bobby, had stated standing by him. 

"Your watching him, you know that she won't get him boy," Elijah said startling Dean. 

"Yeah, he just-" Dean stopped not knowing what to say. 

Elijah handed Dean a beer and took a swig of his own, "I watched the two of you, don't give me that look I'm not a creep I just like to observe the new population, anyways the way you two are around each other you've got something most married people can't even have." 

"Thanks man," Dean said and took a drink of the beer. 

"Go talk to him if you really think that you need to, I don't think it'll bother anyone if you would rather talk to each other then us. We are strangers you know," Elijah said, and gave Dean a little push in the direction of Cas, "now go boy, that's an order." 

"Yes sir," Dean said and gave into the push. He started walking towards Cas and Renée. 

"Hey guys," he greeted the both. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel said. 

"Yeah hey Dean," Renée said giving Dean a dirty look, "I'm gonna go ask about the dance I'll see you later Castiel. 

"What was she talking about?" Dean asked confused. He knew nothing of a dance. 

"I do not know," Castiel replied. 

"Renée seemed to be interested in you. You were laughing," Dean said.

"I was, she is a nice girl Dean," Castiel said. "I swear Dean if you bring up sex, I will leave." 

"Fine, fine I won't," Dean said. 

He and Cas fell into conversation before being interrupted by Alan. 

"Guys can I have your attention," Alan said, "as most of you know this party is a ritual for welcoming in our new friends. I'm sure all of you have met Dean and Cas," Alan got nods and 'yeses', "but I'm hoping you didn't tell them the couples tradition." 

Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, "I really hope your not right about the public sex acts!" 

"I'm sure it's not, now listen," Cas whispered. 

"Dean, Cas, can the two of you come to the center?" Alan asked. 

Dean and Cas did so in a tentative matter. 

"Don't worry boys we don't bite, now when ever we have a couple move in we make them dance a slow dance. We all believe you can tell the type of bond a couple shares by the way they move with each other during a dance, and no you cannot refuse," Alan said and the rest of the people laughed. 

"When we start the music we want you to dance, and to commiserate the end, when we cut the music off the two of you must kiss to complete the observation of the bond, now before you object we start," Alan said and the music started. 

Dean gave Cas a horrified look, and Cas the same to him. Dean also noticed by the door Sam hand finally made it. He also wore a shocked look on his face and the mouthed 'for the case'! 

"Let's get this over with," Dean said and grabbed Cas. "Do you know how to dance?"

"I do," Castiel said moving as Dean led the both of them. 

Dean pulled Cas closer and continued to move, "do you think this has something to do with the bond ritual?" 

"I am sure, they kept talking about a bond," Cas said looking at Dean. 

Dean was taller than Cas, and Dean had danced with girls before. But this was different, Cas had back muscles and when Dean looked at him he saw scruff on the Angels chin. 

Cas also had same thoughts about Dean. When he had been what was considered a teenager in Angel years, he had been a very good dancer. Though back then people danced a lot differently, but Dean had a formal tie to dancing. Dean changed the type of dance to a Victorian hand dance. This was considered a sensual dance back in its day. The palms of hands so close, but never touching. Then he changed it back into a classic slow dance. 

The music seemed to edge on forever, but Dean started enjoying it. He studied Castiel's features. He Angel seemed happy doing this. He seemed lose and enjoyable. 

He noticed Renée watching the two of them and pulled Cas close again. The Angel just gave in, falling closer to Dean. 

Dean had taught Cas the boundaries of personal space, and the Angel had conceited fairly quickly. This was the closes he had ever been to Castiel. 

"Dean didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space," Cas said and smiled up at Dean. Dean had to laugh because he and Castiel had been thinking about the same thing. 

"Yeah Cas someone did," Dean said. 

He was having a great time, and then the music stopped. He had forgotten about the whole kiss thing, but it came straight back to him as fast as it possibly could imagine. 

He gave Cas an 'oh shit what are we going to do' look. Castiel's look gave something more of the line of 'i kissed a girl once, but it was a girl and your my best friend, What the hell am going to do?' Look. 

The crowed stared with a cheer. Even Sam had a smile on his face and clapped. Dean had Cas had danced well, and had impressed the crowed. 

Then the crowed started to chant the word 'kiss' over and over again. Alan began to speak, "okay boys you know the drill. You better make this a good one!" Alan laughed. 

"Let's do this," Dean said. He gripped the sides of Castiel's face in each of his hand. Then he did what he never expected would happen in his life. He kissed Castiel. It was slow, and not the best kiss Dean had ever had. Castiel's inexperience shown because he didn't kiss back at first. Usually by now Dean would have started probing with his tongue, but just lips on lips seemed to feel like the right thing to do. 

Dean could hear the background of cheers, but they were just a blur. To Deans surprise Cas is the first to break this kiss. 

"You think we proved we belong?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah Cas I think we probably did," Dean said and then Alan started speaking again. 

"Guys that was great and very entertaining to watch. I think that everyone would agree when I say that we have never experienced anything like the two of you. I mean you two are like the most untouchiest, unromantic people in the world. But I guess the phrase don't judge a book by its cover comes into play here. You two are welcomed to stay and mingle, but it has been quite a night and we will understand if you two are ready to leave."

"You ready to leave?" Dean asked. He was surprised on how easy and non-awkward it was to still speak with his best friend. 

"Yeah I think that it would be best to leave, I am kind of tired," Castiel said. 

 

"Thanks Alan, but I think me and Cas are gonna go hit the sack," Dean said. 

"Okay boys, you have a good night," Alan said and patted them on the back. 

Dean had a smile on his face as they started to leave the place. He saw Renée who was standing by the door. He put his arms around Castiel's waist and smiled even wider at him. 

"You really hate her don't you?" Cas asked. 

"I do Cas, I do," Dean laughed. And they headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't get weird like Dean had thought when the to men made it back to their house. Dean had even noted that Cas was a little less awkward around him. 

Both of the men had gotten out of their clothes and put pajamas on. Dean wasn't tired, but it was late so both men had decided on going to sleep. 

The were laying in bed face to face neither of their eyes closed because even if they tried the wouldn't be able to sleep. Dean and Cas had consumed alcohol, but not enough to make them drunk. 

Cas was the first to break the silence, "thing won't change between us will it?" 

"Does it seem like anything has changed?" Dean asked. To him it seemed that nothing had changed, maybe he felt a little closer. 

"No it doesn't," Cas said. Dean had started to close his eyes. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked still feeling wide awake. 

"What Cas?" Dean asked giving a sigh and opened his eyes. 

"I enjoyed it, is that bad?" Castiel said. The Angel nevertheless always managed to surprise Dean. 

"No Cas, it's not bad," Dean articulated. 

"Could we... Could we try it again? Cas abjured. 

Dean sighed, "Cas...-"

Cas moved closer, "Dean please." Castiel didn't give Dean a choice to respond. He grabbed Deans face and pulled their lips together. Dean was to surprised to move. He had never seen the Angel dominate anything this way. 

It felt good, he listened as Cas made a little sounds that Dean had never heard leave the Angels mouth. And it made Dean hard thinking that he was the one making Castiel, Angel of the lord, gasp and make tiny moans. 

He could feel that Castiel was erect through their pajamas. Me didn't won't to take this to far. They were experimenting, something Dean didn't have time to do in high school. Dean never went to college, so he never really had time to try anything with guys. 

Dean knew that Cas had never tried anything with anyone except for when he had kissed Meg. 

"Is this better than porn?" Dean asked when he broke the kiss. 

"It is better, I uh... I am having the same reaction as I did to the porn, but it feels so much better this way," Castiel deemed and then thrust up into Dean. 

Dean let out a shaky breath, he hadn't touched himself in two weeks. And this felt so good. 

"You want me to touch you Cas?" Dean asked snaking his hand down to the front of Castiel's pajama bottoms and squeezing Cas. 

"Yes Dean!" Castiel quietly moaned and trusted into Dean. 

Then Castiel started to shake Dean, and that confused him. 

He realized that he was starting to drift into consciousness with Castiel shaking him. 

"What what Cas!?" Dean asked. The dream had been so good even if Dean would never admit so. 

"You were tossing and turning, I think that you were having a nightmare," Cas said his hand not moving off of Deans shoulder. 

"Oh okay Cas, I don't really remember I might have been," Dean lied. He could feel that he was still hard, luckily the comforter was thick enough to hide his erection. "Just go to sleep I'm gonna go get a drink." 

Dean got out of the bed, it was dark, but just in case he kept himself from facing Cas. 

"Okay Dean," Cas said and rolled over on his side.

Dean made his way down the stairs. He filled up a glass of water and then downed it. Then he found a bottle of whiskey in the cooking cabinet, and poured a shot into the glass. 

Their living room didn't have a tv or a computer, you had to buy those things with the points earned from a job. Dean looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it read '4:30 A. M.' He and Cas started work in about four hours. 

Their living room held book shelves galore. Dean chose a book written in 1843. It had been wrote in Italy and translated to English. In the index it told how the author had been murdered because of the theme of the book. 

He started reading, 3 hours later he had found out that the book was about a Catholic boy who was homosexual and fell in love with a prince. They had sex, and tried to escape into the Americas, but had been caught. Dean knew that the book would lead to the to boys dying because of their sexuality. 

He wouldn't admit it, but the sex scene was explicit and he read over it at least three times. He was a little fascinated at it all, he knew how gay sex worked, Dean was by far not stupid when it came to sex. 

He thought back to his dream, he didn't know why he had a dream like that about Cas. Maybe he was just so horny because he hadn't jerked off in weeks. 

It was 7:30 A.M. now, and Cas was still asleep. He could take a shower and soothe the ache that is inside of him. 

He quietly made his way up the stairs, careful not to wake Cas. He grabbed some clothes that he could work in. 

He shut the door wishing that it had a lock on it. Dean walked over to the shower turning it on a nice heated temperature and then stripped out of his clothes. 

He stepped into the shower, his dick already hanging half hard, but he didn't go straight to it. Dean wasn't one of those guys who just started jacking it the first moment he started. He started by squirting shampoo into his hand and rubbing it into his scalp. Then he started on his arms and then he rubbed down his stomach his hands playing around his belly button. Feeling the slight pubic hair that ran down to his cock. 

Dean gripped his member, that was pointed upwards, and stroked himself. He let out a soft grunting sound. It felt so good, to finally get his hands on himself. 

He stroked lightly playing with the underside of the head. The water, mixed with precome, made an easy access to easily bring himself off. He let his mind drift to one of the playboy magazines he had been reading before coming to this place. Dean liked blondes, but he liked brunettes better, this one had big dark blue eyes. She wore a tench coat with nothing underneath it. 

She almost reminded Dean of a female version of Cas. 

Deans mind took him to Castiel, and to the dream that he had, had. The way Cas' dry lips felt on his own, the noises the angle made, the way he had said Deans name when Dean had griped him through his pajama bottoms. 

Dean sped up the strokes, and was almost there, when he heard a nock on the door. It was Castiel, cock blocker of the year, saying his name. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked through the cracked door. 

And Dean lost it, he came spurting into the wall of the shower biting his hand to keep from moaning. 

"Dean please answer me, I really need to pee and I don't want to come in if your indecent," Cas said his voice urgent. 

Dean turned the water off, and grabbed his towel rapping it around his waist. 

"Yeah Cas you can come in," he said in the best voice he could muster up. He didn't know if he could look his friend in the eye. He had just gotten off thinking about his. He had just gotten off thinking about a guy. Not a women's, a guy. He was thinking about cock instead of tits. 

'Damn I need to get fucking laid,' Dean thought. But how would he get laid when everyone in the community had witnessed him and Cas kissing. Cas could probably get laid if he tried. Renée would probably be happy to take the Angels v-card. 

Cas was staring at Dean like he was expecting him to leave. 

"Cas we have to be at work soon, I am not leaving so that you can piss. Now just go, we are both guys," Dean said turning toward the mirror. 

Cas nodded. The mirror didn't help though. He had plain view of the toilet and Cas as he stood over it popping the one button that would let him have easy access to piss. 

The sound of slashing water was very audible, it echoing in the room. Cas got finished and flushed the toilet. 

Dean was still standing at the sink. 

"Dean I need to take a shower," Cas told. He wanted Dean to leave the room, but would never physically tell him to do so. 

"And? Shower," Dean said. The towel was handing low on his waist and he knew that Cas was surprised that Dean wasn't leaving. 

"Are you not gonna..." Cas trailed off. 

"No Cas I am not gonna leave. I am going to get ready now get in the shower because we don't want to be late to work. I'll be out of here by the time your done and cooking breakfast," Dean said annoyed that he couldn't have the bathroom to himself for 30 minutes. 

"Okay Dean," Cas said and turned towards the shower. Dean also had a full view of the shower and Cas. 

He watched as Cas stripped his shirt. Castiel was muscled. You should visibly see them on and in between his shoulder blades. 

The he started lowering his pajama bottoms. Dean could see Castiel fully naked from the back side. Cas even had a muscled up ass. It flexed when he retch down to turn on the faucet and then letting the water run over his hand until he found the perfect temperature.

He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. Dean could still see Cas, but it was blurred as was the door that was blurred. 

Dean dropped his towel and started to put his clothes. He towel dried his and and slightly shaved his face leaving just the right amount of scruff. 

"I'm going down to cook breakfast, come down whenever you get ready!" Dean yelled as he walked out of the door. 

****

Dean decided on zip-lock bag omelettes today. They were easy and fast to make. As he started out with four bags—he was making two a piece for himself and Cas— he started to think about everything that had happened in his life since yesterday evening. 

He had danced with Cas in front of people, and had enjoyed it. He had kissed Cas in front of those people including his brother, and subconsciously he had enjoyed it. He had a sex dream about Cas. He had then proceeded to jerk off, because a gay sex scene in an old Italian book got him horny and then came when Cas said his name even if it was non sexual. 

He was confused. So so very confused. He like women, hell he would give anything to have a woman right here on the kitchen counter fucking her so very hard. But he also wouldn't mind if that woman turned into his Angel friend who was in the shower up stairs right now. 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and continued on breakfast. He put the same things into each of the omelette bags wanting to keep and even amount of proportion sizes. 

He heard the putter patter of Cas coming down the stairs as he placed two omelettes on each of the plates. 

He didn't speak and the silence was awkward. He was thankful that Cas broke the tension even if he didn't want to look at the Angel. 

"Dean things aren't going to get weird after last night are they?" Cas asked and Dean almost chocked on his breakfast. That was the same almost the same thing that Cas had asked him in his dream right before Cas had proceeded to kiss him. 

"No Cas, it's not going to be werid," he said even if Dean did think that it was going to get weird. "Now finish up your breakfast we've gotta get down to the automotive shop." 

Dean really hoped that this day was going to go a lot smoother than his morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know that dreams are supposed to a italicizes, but then you would have known that it was a dream. Please comment!! And Leave kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

"You want me to do what?" Deans voice was baffled as he asked the question for the second time. 

"I want you to take my fully torn apart 70's Chevelle," Elijah said. "I have wanted this car put together for a long time now, but I haven't trusted anyone to do so."

"I can do it, I've put my car together many of times," Dean said. "But this will take me time, do you have all of the parts?"

"I do boy, in this town you can't get things fast. I've got them over the years and I've finally got them all together, every one of the parts are the original," Elijah said with pride. 

"Damn man, how did you manage that?" Dean asked escalated that he could work with such items and a car. 

"I'm an old man Dean, I've collected these parts since the 90's. I really want this Car to be put back together. I had one just like this when I was in my twenties," Elijah told recollecting on old memories, "I have my best memories stored in that old car even if it isn't my original one."

"I understand, me and Cas here will do our best to restore it to perfection," Dean said and patted Castiel on the shoulder. 

Castiel knew what kind of car this was, he had always thought they were very nice cars. In his opinion the Impala was a better car, but that was because he knew that car inside an out. It was like a soul that was apart of him. 

"I know you will, that is why I wanted you to do it," Elijah aforementioned.

"Why me?" Dean asked. It seemed that he asked this question a lot. 

"Because you seem to know cars and this car is the rest of my life which probably isn't much longer," Sadness filled Elijah's eyes, but was overcome with the happiness of maybe getting to ride in this Car again. 

"I understand, we will get to work right away," Dean exclaimed in happiness. 

"I expect you to," Elijah expressed. 

Elijah turned around and started to walk off. Dean turned toward Cas, "this car is important to him, so I'm going to make it important to me."

"Dean we leave in less than two weeks, you can't get attached to these peoples," Castiel said. Though Dean wouldn't admit Castiel had noticed that Dean was a nester. He would find a place to call home and would try to make it work. But if they allowed theirselves to do so then they would become weak and fail. 

"No I'm not Cas," Dean annoyedly exclaimed. 

"Dean-" Castiel started, but was cut off angrily by Dean. 

"No Cas just shut it okay? We need to get started," Dean spoke in a quiet but angered manner, running his hands through his hair. 

"Okay Dean," Cas decided to drop it. 

Nine hours later, ten if you count an hour for lunch, they were finally ready to finish. Castiel could see no difference in the car, but Dean couldn't. Cas desired to know the difference that Dean had saw. Dean had taught him things though. And had kept Cas from falling a couple of times. 

'Dean had been staring at something, and Cas knew to give him piece and quiet. And finally after about thirty minuets Dean had asked him to get a wrench of a certain size. It took three times for Castiel to find the right wrench.

He had gotten up off of his knees to bring it to Dean, only to trip over what Dean had called a carburetor. 

Castiel had waited for the pain that came with a fall, but it never did come. Dean had caught Cas, and Castiel found himself staring gratefully into wide green eyes. 

"Cas man, please don't fall," Dean said and laughed at the confused look on Castiel's face. 

"I can't predicted if I will fall, so there is no way of knowing if I will fall again," Castiel was determinant. 

"Cas as long as I'm around you won't fall," Dean said and smiled. The he had let Castiel up from where Dean had been bending over him.'

Castiel hoped that Dean would keep his promise to never let Castiel fall. The fall from heaven had hurt a lot worse than one would be onto the ground, but it was nice to know that he wouldn't have to worry about falling to the ground. 

On their way home that had seen Sam, and Dean had invited him over to dinner. Castiel enjoyed Sam, but he was tired after work. He did not say anything as he was sure the brothers needed time to talk about the Case. 

"Come around 6, that should give me and Cas time to get cleaned up," Dean said. 

Sam looked at Cas and then back at Dean and then back at Cas again and raised an eyebrow, "okay dude, whatever you say."

Dean didn't think much about it and neither did Cas, but Sam had questions for his brother. Questions that had never rosin between the two because there had been no need to ask the questions. 

Dean and Cas headed home. Dean took the first shower so that he could get dinner started. He decided to make salmon seared in white wine, and hasselback potatoes covered in a cheese sauce. This would be a quick, but tasteful meal. 

He got started on the potatoes first, cutting them and putting them in the oven, then he started on the salmon he seared it for a couple of minutes on each side and the put it in the oven along with the potatoes. After that he made the cheese sauce. Sam still hadn't arrived so he made a little vegetable salad with a made from scratch lemon Champagne vinaigrette. 

As he was making the plates he heard the front door open, his brother hollered for him his voice sounding throughout the house. 

"In the kitchen Sam!" Dean yelled back to his brother. 

Sam walked into the kitchen where he was surprised to find his brother cooking a meal that was homie. 

"Dude seriously?" Sam sniggered and then full on laughed. 

"What?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"An apron?" Sam quirked an eyebrow. 

"I just changed my clothing," Dean explained. 

"So where's Cas?" Sam asked changing the subject. 

"Showering," Dean replied. 

"Hmm how are the two of you?" Sam asked watching his brother proportion and distribute everything into three plates equally. 

"Good why?" Dean asked focused more on the food than on Sam. 

"Well Dean you and Cas made out yesterday..." Sam said. 

"Dude it was just... It was for the case," Dean replied. 

Sam hadn't seen Dean blush in many years. As teenagers and children Dean blushed a lot, and was easily embarrassed. A quality that soon left him whenever he came and got Sam from Stanford. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Sam asked. 

"Sam why do you even care?" Dean avoiding Sam's question. 

"Well Dean since I was about 13 or 14 you have been sleeping with girls, now your kissing trench coated Angels that are dudes, if your gay you can tell me you know that it won't bother me," Sam rambled. 

"Sam just drop it okay?" Dean asked. 

Dean didn't want to be questioned over the subject, this was all new to him. Everything was new, the feeling, the not doing, the everything. 

"Dean-" Sam started. 

"No!" Dean yelled slamming his hand down onto the counter accidentally hitting the knife that he had laid there, and cut his hand. "Son of a bitch."

He had had cuts before, blood, wounds, he had been tortured, beaten, bruised, but this was something more. This was something so much more than a sliced open hand. This was about Castiel, this was about his brother, this was about the kiss, and the dance, and the house, and the bed, the sleeping, the dreams, this was about everything. But out of that everything the only thing that mattered was Cas. 

Dean grabbed a wash cloth to put pressure over the wound. 

"Dean are you-" 

"No Sam, I am not okay. I don't know what to do okay, I am confused. So very very confused. I don't know how to do all of this, I do know if I have feelings for Cas okay? I liked the kiss, I did. But I don't know if I could be with a man, or touch a man, or have sex with a man. I am confused, and with the life we live I deserve to be confused at least once in my life," Dean confessed. This was Sam, this was his person, the one he could talk about everything to. This was him needing help from his brother. 

"The only thing I can tell you to do is try, see if you and Cas want the same thing. Try and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out, Dean you know with us it's likely we won't make it till we are fifty. I mean Cas is like a billion years old, but one day we are all going to be dead and there is nothing we can do about it, but right now we are alive and all you can do is try," Sam proclaimed. 

"Thank you Sam," Dean said. He heard the tiny sounds of a human coming down the stairs. He knew it was Cas. "You wanna help me put these on the table?" 

"Yeah Dean, why don't you go bandage your hand," Sam concluded. "Me and Cas will wait."

And Dean did so being stopped by Cas and asked what happened and if he needed help. He went up and bandaged his hand. It wasn't bad enough that he would need stitches. 

He went back down and he, his brother, and his Angel had a nice dinner. Sam had explained that he had talked to some of the others that work in the community and the dance that Dean and Cas shared was an old custom that was ages old. Even as stupid as it seemed it was supposed to enhance the pheromones and the kiss was supposed to seal a bond within the humans. Sam told them that he thought that Alan was the main man in this ordeal and if they took him out, what ever was going on in this place would stop. 

They finished their meal and Sam bided his goodbye. Dean and Cas picked up the plates and headed into the kitchen. 

Cas was standing by the counter, and Dean knew this was his chance. That if he didn't do this right now he never would. His nerves were racing along with his heart. He could feel every blood cell that was pumping trough his veins, he felt like he couldn't breath, like the oxygen wasn't getting into his lungs. He felt on fire, he felt adrenalin. This was it. 

He walked over toward Castiel and gripped the mans face in each of the palms of his hand and brought their lips together. He felt amazing, he felt that the world was falling to pieces right around him, but it was so good that he didn't care. 

There wasn't any tongue, just lips on lips. And both men were surprised, both of them unsure of what to do. 

Castiel was the first one to break the kiss, the both stand in the kitchen panting. 

"What-" Castiel started, but Dean cut him off. 

"Don't ask, not yet," Dean pleaded, "not yet."

Dean walked away leaving Castiel in the kitchen. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, his mind cleared over everything. Every problem that had ever arose in Dean. 

He stripped out of his clothes and put on his pajamas. Cas still hadn't come up the stairs, but he wasn't worried. He knew the Angel, along with him self would need time. 

And then he climb into bed. Into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that Castiel's flashback wasn't italicized. As much as I would have liked it of been it wouldn't let me. 
> 
> Also I am sorry that this is late but I am only human and aged this chapter I hope that you will forgive me and be understanding that I can't post everyday and that I when to post on my time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry this is late!!
> 
> And I think I'm gonna turn this into 15 chapters but don't worry there will be a sequel because the ending is going to be nothing like you expect. 
> 
> And I'm almost to 100 kudos please help me get to that 100

Dean woke with a start. He hadn't had a nightmare since he and Cas started sharing a bed, but when he looked over at the side that Cas usually slept on it was empty and neat. This portrayed that Castiel never came to bed. 

'Damn it,' Dean thought huffing out a breath. He had kissed Castiel last night. He had drunk some wine at dinner, but he wasn't even drunk. He couldn't blame his behavior on anything but himself. 

Dean liked the kiss, and he wanted to do it again. He wanted to lay in bed and just kiss Castiel. Dean didn't think that this wanting made him gay, hell Castiel was "junkless" in a matter of saying. 

So no, Dean did not by any means consider himself gay. He liked women, but he liked Castiel. 

Dean, knowing that he had to talk to Castiel, dragged himself out of bed at three thirty-two A.M. to make sure he hadn't ran the Angel off. 

After going to the bathroom and throwing water onto his face, Dean went down the stairs. As he thought, Cas had nodded off on the couch. Dean noted that Castiel looked young, even if his vessel was technically was a couple years older than Dean. 

Castiel arm was on the arm of the couch, as Castiel's head lay on his right hand. 

Dean wanted over to Cas and gave him a little shake, "Cas, come on wake up." 

Cas mumbled something that Dean couldn't hear. 

"What?" Dean asked, still slightly shaking Castiel. 

"Go away Dean, I'm not coming to bed!" Castiel said a little stern. 

"I um- I had another nightmare without you up there," Dean implored. 

Castiel looked at Dean with a saddened face, but then it changed into a stone cold expression. 

"Go sleep in your brothers bed if you need to," Castiel said getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

"Cas-" Dean started but Castiel cut him off by slamming his hand down onto a table. This slightly spooked Dean. Castiel rarely got violent with him, but the last time he did, Cas had beat the crap out of him. 

"Damnit Dean!" Castiel shouted. "No okay no, I can't... Just no." 

"Fine Castiel! You know what screw you man just screw you!" Dean shouted back. He didn't need to deal with this, he didn't need to deal with Cas right now. 

Dean went up the stairs not giving Cas any time to reply. He sat on the bed and thought that out of anyone Castiel would be the understanding one. Maybe Cas was homophobic, maybe Dean just caught him by surprised. Cas just needed a couple of days to figure things out and he wasn't going to hold that against the Angel. But he wasn't going to be the first one to speak to the Angel. 

Dean didn't sleep, knowing that the nightmares would start back, he waited until Four A.M. until he decided to get a shower. He didn't want to go down yet so this was something to keep him busy. 

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed took about 20 minutes, and he still didn't want to go back down. He grabbed the book that Castiel had been reading a couple nights ago, and started. 

****

He was going to have to go down now. Work started in less than an hour and he needed to get something to eat and pack for lunch. 

He noticed Cas was asleep on the couch and he wasn't going to wake him up. If Cas missed work then he missed work. 

He cooked himself some eggs and a couple pieces of bacon. It was only enough for him, and maybe he was a dick for doing so, but at this moment Dean did not care about it.

Dean grabbed the bag that had his work tools in it, and headed out the door. Cas would be late and that would be his own fault because he didn't come to bed, and he didn't give Dean a chance to explain everything so it wasn't on Dean to wake the stupid man up. 

The car put a smile on his face, he wanted to get started right away so he started on the motor. He watched as his hands worked from muscle memory. Things his dad had taught him since he was about ten years old. 

About an hour later he spotted Cas rushing toward their work building. He had a very angry expression plastered to his face. 

Dean just went back to working until he heard his name falling angrily for Castiel's mouth. 

"Dean! Why didn't you wake me?" Cas asked him. 

"So now your talking to me?" Dean asked and let out a saddened laugh. 

Ignoring the comment Castiel replied, "You could have woken me." 

"You probably wouldn't have listened, you do that a lot lately," Dean acknowledged. 

"Dean-" Castiel stared but Dean cut him off. 

"Just go Cas, your more of a liability here anyways!" Dean hissed out. 

Dean hated the look on Castiel's face, the Angel had never looked so hurt. Castiel put his head down, not saying anything and left. 

Dean decided to work for another two hours before he got angry. Not wanting to see Cas he decided to go and see Sam. 

He didn't clean up, he wasn't to dirty. He just had a couple oil stains that his black shirt hid well. 

He put everything up, wrote up the number of hours he worked so that he would get paid for those couple of hours, and started towards his brothers work place where Sam had a loft that he was staying in. 

What he didn't expect to see, and what he didn't expect to hurt him was to see two people kissing by the administrative office which was beside of Sam's work place. 

It was Castiel, his angle, his best friend, and his family. It was Castiel and the bitch that Dean would shoot right now if he had the chance. It was Castiel and Renée. It was his worst nightmare. 

"Cas," Dean said only slightly audible. He didn't think he had been heard, but Castiel looked up at him anyways. 

 

"Dean!" Castiel started to yell when Dean turned around. 

'That ass,' Dean thought, 'no that dumbass!' 

Dean didn't stop, but he knew that Castiel was following him. 

He stormed through the doors of the house. It was back to being 'the house' not 'their house'. 

"Dean-" 

"Get out!" Dean yelled. 

Castiel didn't move. He looked spooked, he looked like he wished he was still an Angel and could just fly away from his problems. 

"You know what I'll leave!" Dean yelled at him again and rushed up the stairs. 

He grabbed his duffle that was under the bed and started shoving clothes into his bad. 

"Dean!" Castiel said standing in the door way, "let me explain." 

"There is nothing to explain, you picked that bitch over me. So you know what, we will finish this damned case and you and go off and fuck her and live a nice happy life!" Dean all but yelled the whole sentence. 

"Dean I don't-" 

"Just drop it," Dean said throwing the duffle over his shoulder. "I'll be staying at Sam's, don't come trying to talk to me. You want to talk to some one then talk to that bitch." 

He shoved Cas out of the way, and stared walking towards the front door. He didn't say anything, he didn't even grab his keys. He just left. 

He walked swiftly to Sam's not wanting to get stopped by any of his neighbors to have a chat. Sam's door was at the top of the stairs from the studio. 

He knocked on the door. Sam answered it surprised but happy to see his brother. He was confused to see his brother holding a duffle. 

Dean ran his hand through this hair, "can I... Can I sleep on your couch or something? Stay here for a little while?"

"Yeah of course, but what happened?" Sam asked. 

Dean let the words out really fast, "Ikissedcas..."

Sam looked at his brother confusingly, "what? Slow down."

"I kissed Cas, he got mad and didn't come to bed. I got mad and cooked breakfast for myself and didn't wake him up for work. He got mad and rushed to work. I got mad and called him a liability. The he went off and sucked faces with that bitch Renée," Dean explained a slow version of his day. 

"Wow okay, yeah of course make yourself at home, you want... You need a beer?" Sam asked. 

Dean was surprised that his brother didn't say anything about the kiss. 

"Yeah that would be good," Dean said and plopped down onto the couch. 

Sam handed Dean a beer, and popped the top on his own beer. 

"So you kissed Cas?" Sam asked. He wasn't saying it in a judge-mental way, but more in intrigued way. 

"Yes Sam I kissed Cas and I got bitten in the ass for doing so," Dean said. 

"Did you sleep with him?" Sam asked. 

"Never slept with a guy Sam, not something I would just jump into..." Dean rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah, so I wasn't thinking," Sam retorted. 

"If he cared he would have came to get me," Dean said. 

"Did you tell him not to?" 

"Yeah..."

"Dean you know Cas, if you tell him to do something then he's probably not going to do so," Sam comforted. 

"I don't care Sam, he should know this he's like a billion years old," Dean said.

"Well Dean he's only kissed like 3 people, you being one of those two, and two of them only happening within a two day period," Sam said. 

"Four..." Dean said. 

"What?" Sam countered. 

"He's kissed three people, I got him a prostitute once. That didn't work out very well," Dean said wanting to smile at the memory, but it just hurt to much. 

"I don't want to know," Sam said waving his hand in a 'no' motion, "but anyways he was never dated anyone." 

"And?" Dean asked. 

"And, he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this," Sam reminded. 

"Sam, just... Not now." Dean just couldn't keep having this conversation. 

There was a knock at Sam's door. 

"Look that's probably Cas," Sam said. 

Dean have him a pleading look, like if Sam didn't open that door to find Castiel, Angel of the lord, that he would break in every way possible. 

Sam hoped that it was Cas because if it wasn't he didn't know what he would do. He had seen his brother go through everything since he was younger than a year old. They had lost mom, dad, and many others, but Castiel was the one they couldn't afford to lose. Not again. And his brother couldn't take a lost like that again. 

It didn't bother Sam that Dean had kissed Cas. It bothered him that Castiel kissed Renée, but before he was gonna kill Cas he would listen to what he had to say. 

He opened the door and surly enough Cas was standing there, it was more like leaning. He looked like crap even if it had only been a couple of hours. 

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked. 

"I think so," Castiel replied. "I think I've messed up Sam."

"I think that you have too Cas, I think you have too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and please don't hate me for this chapter is just part of the plot!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter!! Love me??

"Cas, why don't you come back when your not drunk," Sam persuaded. 

"Sam," Castiel insisted. "I need to see him."

"Sam just let him in!" Dean yelled from the living room. He didn't want to see Castiel, but in the same state of emotion he wanted to just hold the Angel. 

Sam, unwilling to want to except his brothers wishes, let Castiel in anyways, "I'm just going to be in there." Sam pointed to what looked like to be a bedroom. 

"Okay Sam," Dean told him. He tried not to show anything when he saw the Angel, who was having to lean so he wouldn't fall over. 

Sam left his brother and the Angel in his living room.  He hoped they worked this out, the full moon was less than a week away. And if Dean and Castiel were fighting it would be super hard to complete this task. 

Castiel set down by Dean on the couch, there was about six inches in between the two men. And Dean wanted to feel uncomfortable, but honestly he felt better with his—with the—Angel. 

"I am drunk," Castiel bluntly acknowledged. 

Dean, not being able to help himself laughed, "I would say so." 

"I am also sorry," Castiel responded. 

"I know," Dean said because he did know. He just didn't want to except that he would forgive the Angel at the snap of fingers. 

"I didn't want to kiss her," Castiel complied. 

"Then why?" Dean asked. 

"She grabbed me, but it wasn't like Meg, I didn't kiss back," Castiel said.  "I pushed her off and yelled at her. Then I went after you." 

"And then I yelled, you got drunk, and now here we are," Dean said. 

"Here we are," Castiel replied. 

"I overreacted," Dean said. He knew that he had done so. He had acted like a little bitch. 

"I should have came to bed," Castiel said. 

"I should have woken you up for work," Dean said. 

"I should have been more precocious around Renée," Castiel said. 

"We both did things we shouldn't have," Dean replied. 

"I want to try..." Castiel trailed off. 

"Try?" Dean asked. 

"I liked when you kissed me, and I would like to try again. I was confused at first, I didn't want to be like those women who leave right after your done with them," Castiel told him. 

"Yeah Cas of course, I um... I would like to try," Dean said. 

Without realizing it both of the men were leaning closer to each other. Dean closed in the space of six inches that were invading in between he and Castiel. 

Their lips brushed with each other. Castiel's inexperience was still showing, but it was nice. Dean had never just taken the time to do this, not since he was under twenty years old. 

Dean reached up and put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck. 

"Well I see you two made up," Sam said from behind them. "Off my couch if your gonna do that." 

Sam wasn't offended by them, he just didn't want his brother and his friend making out on his couch. They had their own couch that they could do that. 

"Go home it's getting late," Sam said. 

Dean and Cas stood up, before making their way out Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him again. Sam threw a pillow at the both of them, knowing that Dean was only doing to it make him mad. 

Dean let out an honest to God giggle, as he and Cas made their way to their house. The sun was starting to set now, and it would be dark soon. 

He wasn't sure how their night would go. He didn't know how this would progress. If Cas would want it to progress. The thought made Dean scared. He had never been with a guy, but Castiel had never even been with a woman. Everything worked out he guessed. 

They got to and walked into their house. Dean grabbed Castiel again by the waist and pulled the man to him. He didn't kiss him at first. He just stared into the blue orbs that were almost completely overtaken by dilated pupils. 

Castiel looked nervous, and Dean hand to take that into account. He didn't want to scare Castiel alway again. 

"Cas, we don't have to do this," Dean proposed. 

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Castiel asked. 

Dean didn't know if he mean upstairs, or "Upstairs". 

"Um... Y-yeah," Dean stuttered, hating himself for doing so. 

Taking Castiel's hand he and the Angel went up the stairs. Whenever they reached the top of the stairs he and Castiel started kissing again. This time it was a little more heated. 

He started walking Castiel towards the bed, both of the men fell onto the bed. Castiel's back was against the bedspread and Dean was on top of him. Castiel started scooting up the bed and Dean crawled up him the same until they were at the head board. 

Dean kissed him again. This time they were so much closer. And Dean was agonizing in the arousal that was cascading off of both of the men. It had felt like so long since he had been in this position with anyone like this.

Dean gave an experimental thrust, he had long since been hard. 

Castiel broke their kiss, "stop." 

Dean was confused but complied immediately. He had done something to except Cas. 

"Are you okay? What did I do?" Dean asked. 

"You did nothing wrong, I'm just not ready for anything more just yet," Castiel smiled sincerely up at Dean. "It's getting late and I didn't eat breakfast or lunch so I'm kinda hungry, and I'm still drunk."

Dean had forgotten that Castiel was drunk, he took advantage of his friend and not he would probably forget everything that happened, or would remember and hate him. 

"Lose the face. I may be drunk, but I do know what I'm doing," Castiel raised his hand up to Dean cheek and pulled him down for one last kiss. 

Dean kissed back, but still felt like he had taken advantage of his friend. He had felt Castiel's hardness through his pants so it made him feel a little better that Castiel had gotten excited to say. 

Dean got up and off of Castiel, "what do you want for dinner?" Dean was going to cook Castiel what ever he wanted. 

"Why don't you choose for me," Castiel said. He was off of the bed now. He had already gained him composure, unlike Dean who felt like he was a bomb ready to explode on minimum contact. 

It was late, but Castiel hadn't eaten all day so he probably didn't care if he was eating a big meal late. Dean walked downstairs leaving Castiel who decided that a shower in the morning would be easier, but he wanted to change into his pajamas because they were much more comfortable. 

Dean wanted to take a shower, he wanted to jerk off until it hurt to do so.  He wanted Castiel in the shower with him. We wanted to be that close with Castiel, he wanted to touch Castiel and hear Castiel. He wanted to see Castiel when he came for the—what Dean guessed—his first time. He doubted that the Angel had ever touched himself. He bet that Cas was like a teenager right now figuring out that a gentle breeze could set himself off to having an erection. 

Thinking about this was making Deans' erection come back. And that would not be pleasing moving around, trying to cook, with that in the way. So he willed it away thinking about dead puppies, hospitals, walking in on Sam having hot naked sex with another person. Yep that last one worked like a charm. 

Dean got to working on a simple meal. He pulled out all of his ingredients and got to work. 

Castiel had come down early. Dean had to stop in his tracks for a moment and admire Castiel. His eyes raked down Castiel's chest, and he could see the slight blush creeping down Castiel's body, embarrassed by the staring that Dean was bestowing upon his body. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"Your hot!" Dean said bluntly. 

"And you are as well," Castiel replied. 

"I would tell you all the things I want to do to you, but I think that our steaks would burn and I don't think that you would want that would you?" Dean playfully questioned. 

"No I wouldn't," Castiel quietly answered, "you are a crass human, you do understand that right." 

Dean acting offended, "what me?" He put his hand up to his chest in a heartbroken motion. 

"You are, you make me feel things and what to do things that I have never wanted nor felt before. And you are annoying a very annoying man," Castiel laughed. 

"And you my friend are still drunk," Dean said. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, but I'm not drunk enough now that I can't understand situation. I'm not falling down am I?" Castiel questioned. 

"Your not, but if you don't remember this tomorrow then I am screwed," Dean said flipping one of the steaks. 

"I will remember, and I will have enjoyed it, and I will want to do it again," Castiel said. 

"Hopefully," Dean said now cutting up vegetables for a side salad. 

"Remember the other day when you explained to me sex?" Castiel asked. 

"I do," Dean replied dropping some tomatoes in a bowl. 

"I want to experience that... With you. But I don't know if I'm ready for that. I am not incompetent when it comes to sexual acts. I have witnessed humanity for thousands of years, and I have witnessed what your people calls pornography," Castiel said and Dean laughed at the memory of Cas asking why the pizza man was spanking the babysitter. 

"But it is more overwhelming doing than it is witnessing, and I don't really know what I'm doing. I have only had an erection twice. And one of those times were less than an hour ago," Castiel was blushing now. 

"It's okay Cas, I understand. We will wait as long as you want," Dean said. 

"There are... Is there..." Castiel didn't complete his sentences. 

"Spit it out Cas," Dean said pulling the steaks onto a plate and placing a salad down beside both of them. 

"Is there other things that we can do, you know not sex, but like other things than kissing?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes Cas, there are many other things that we can do," Dean said. He set a plate of food down in front of Cas and set down in front of him. 

"Like?" Castiel asked. 

Dean thought of things that he liked, "well I guess we should probably start with a hand job, and since you've never," he waved his hand, "since you've never, you know-" 

"Orgasmed?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah since you've never, that, then a hand job will be very overwhelming since you've got like a million years of built up frustration in you," Dean said. 

Castiel nodded, "my vessel is not a virgin, he had a child remember?" 

"I do, but he's not you and it's still probably going to be a lot more than what you think it's going to be," Dean said. 

"When I was young, Gabriel tried everything to get me to try and do things with the other Angels in the garrison," Castiel said, "he got mad and told me I was unless I was going to get the "stick out of my ass" then I was never going to have any fun. I am guessing that he was wrong."

Dean laughed, "oh don't worry, I can show you new meanings to the word fun. But Cas man, I've never been with another guy before so I'm still learning to." 

"I know Dean I have never seen you take interest in the male form until these last couple of days," Castiel said looking a little sad. 

"It doesn't matter Cas, just think of it like I'm your first so your my first," Dean explained. 

Castiel's smiled. And this made Dean so very happy. He was glad that he and Cas were going to get to discover things just like he had when he had been a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that they didn't have sex, but it needed to wait bc Castiel was slightly drunk and Dean wasn't going to do anything to his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are going to love me I hope!! And I'm so close to 100 kudoes so please help me get there!!

"I want an orgasm," Castiel blurted. 

Dean, caught off guard by the Angel, spit his drink out all over the table and began choking. He hadn't even began to suspect that is how their conversation would start during dinner. 

It had been a few days since Dean and Cas had, had their heavy make out sessions. And no that wasn't because Castiel had been drunk. He had remembered everything when he had woken up. He had also been hung over and didn't feel very well. 

With their job and the case they hadn't had time to share more than a few kisses in bed, but nothing more. They were either two tired of two busy, but today he and Cas had the day off. They had decided since they had been busy that they deserved a day off to themselves. 

Dean didn't expect that the day was going to invoke anything sexual. He had planned on kissing, maybe making out, but nothing more. 

"Cas," Dean started. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been with a virgin since he was a virgin. And definitely not a virgin who was a million years old. 

"We've had the day off all day, and you've barely touched me since this started. I'm ready, and if I'm not I will stop you," Castiel reasoned. 

Dean felt bad because Cas was right, Dean hadn't really touched him on account that he really did think that the Angel would break if he touched to much. 

"Yeah, yeah we can try. I can show you the basics of how everything works," Dean declared. 

They decided to eat and then clean up, it would help a little on the suspense. Dean didn't know what he would do, he had mostly decided to show Castiel the basis of masturbation. 

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as both Castiel and Dean awaited what was through the bedroom door. It was just a bed, but in the same sense it wasn't just a bed. It was a bed that would hold first, and their everything. 

Dean gripped Castiel's hand and guided him up the stairs. He opened the door and Castiel walked in as did he, they usually didn't close the door, but it made him feel better doing so. 

He kissed Castiel immediately, the Angel melted into Dean. They kept standing and doing this for a couple of minutes until their arousal overcame their will to stand. 

Dean and Cas winded up on the bed with Castiel in Deans lap. Castiel's back was plastered to Deans chest whilst Dean was taking the time to remove Castiel's shirt. 

He was stroking Castiel's stomach which clenched every time he hit a sweet spot. A couple of times he slip his hand under Castiel's sweat pants. This made Cas jerk back, but not in a bad way. 

"Please," Castiel finally spoke. It was the first words spoke since they had started. 

"Please what?" Dean teased. 

"Dean!" Castiel whined. 

"What do you want me to do," Dean asked as his hand travelled up and pinched Castiel's right nipple. 

Castiel let out a silent gasp, it wasn't a moan. But Dean was on his way to having the Angel making sweltering noises. 

"Touch me," Castiel groaned. 

"I am touching you," Dean protested. He went to attaching the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. 

"T-that's not what I meant, Dean," Castiel assured, and Dean was happy that he finally got the Angel to stuttering. 

"Then what do you mean?" Dean playfully edged. 

Castiel didn't say anything, and Dean could feel them embarrassed heat radiating off of the Angel. Then Castile 

"If your just gonna make me say things that I don't feel comfortable then just stop," Castiel trembled. 

Dean felt so bad, he had let the Angel down. This was supposed to be so good for Castiel. The Angel had started shaking in Deans arm. He was scared, and Dean wasn't helping. 

"I'm sorry Cas, we can stop if you want," Dean comforted. 

"No!" Castiel cleared he throat at his sudden outburst, "no Dean, I need you to touch me." 

Dean didn't say anything with his mouth, but with his hands. He trailed his hand down, and went under Castiel's sweatpants. This time he didn't bring his hand back up. He didn't go under Castiel's underwear just yet. 

He latched his mouth onto Castiel looking for his sweet spot. When he finally found it and sucked he listened to the gasp that Castiel let out. Then he took his hand and rubbed Castiel's hardness through his underwear. This time he got more than a gasp, it was a moan. 

He brought his hand out of Castiel's sweatpants, and Castiel let out a whine in protest. He ignored the Angel, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Castiel's sweatpants and underwear and started to slowly bring them down. 

He felt Castiel stiffen, "don't worry, this will just make it easier." Dean kissed in a calming gesture, on the side of Castiel's temple. 

"O-okay," Castiel stuttered. 

Dean pushed Castiel's pants down to his knees, "kick them the rest of the way off."

Castiel did as Dean said and kicked his pants and underwear all of the way off. 

Dean trailed his hand back up to Castiel's nipple, and he watched as Castiel's cock jerked up when he pinched. 

"You like that? Want me to touch you?" Dean asked. He knew that this was a yes or no question so it wouldn't upset Castiel. 

"Ye... Yes," Castiel gasped out. 

Dean trailed his hand back down and finally gripped Castiel. Castiel let out a strangled moan, not realizing that Dean was going to do that. 

"Please do that again," Castiel whined. Dean craned Castiel's neck in his shoulder. He had became hard as well, but this was about Cas not himself. But he couldn't help, but feel it every time Castiel jerked against it. 

He gripped the base of Castiel's cock and squeezed. Castiel let out a more pained moan, and Dean knew that he had edged him enough. He CloudKit ask what Castiel liked, and he had never done this to another man before. Hell he had never had another man do this to himself before. 

He finally gave Cas a full stroke and Castiel jerked up moaning. He did it again and Castiel twisted and turned in Dean lap. 

Dean had never seen the Angel make the faces that he was currently making. It was a peaceful relaxed face, but in the same sense he was aroused and agitated that Dean wasn't giving him what he wanted. 

Dean stroked Castiel again and he had a stronger reaction. He kept this up, and he knew that Castiel was going to blow his load soon, but he kept stroking and Castiel kept twisting and moaning. 

Dean spread up his strokes, and Castiel could not hold still. He was jerking and twitching and moving. Dean couldn't help, but of out a moan as Castiel's ass rubbed him through his jeans. 

Castiel reciprocated the moan, "Dean som... Something is about to happen."

"Just let it come Cas, just let it come," Dean panted. 

"Dean!" Castiel moaned. 

Dean leaned down and whispered in the hottest voice he could muster up, "Come for me Angel."

And Castiel did just that, he jerked up into deans for which tightened and jerked him through it until Cas was jerking at his all to sensitive member. 

Dean didn't expect Castiel to let out a laugh, so he questioned, "what?" 

"That was amazing," he laughed and turned his head to kiss Dean. "I am sticky." 

"You are, you wanna... Take a shower together because I'm sweaty?" Dean asked. He knew it was a long shot, but he needed to calm his nerves if he's not going to get the satisfaction of coming tonight. 

"That sounds wonderful," Castiel said. 

Dean grabbed a tissue off of their bedside table and wiped it across Castiel's stomach. 

"Then let's take one," Dean said. 

Castiel climbed off of him and Dean let a little sigh of relief that his member wasn't squished underneath Castiel's ass anymore. 

He realized when he got off of the bed that while in the shower he and Castiel would both be naked. They hadn't been been in the same vacuity and been naked before. 

He got off of the bed and went into the bathroom where Castiel was standing over the tub feeling the water making sure that it wasn't to hot or to cold. 

When he finally got it to the appropriate temperature he stood up and looked at Dean. He walked over and brought his lips up to Deans and passionately kissed Dean. 

"Your still dressed," Castiel insisted and slid his hands under Deans shirt. He gripped the edges with his hands and brought them up along with the shirt. He pulled it over Deans head leaving Dean standing there in his pants. 

Castiel kissed the side of Deans neck and took his hands and unbuttoned Deans jeans. He unzipped them and pushed them down Deans legs. He didn't push Deans underwear just yet instead his gripped Dean through his underwear. 

Dean didn't mean to let out a moan, but he had been hard for a long time now and he couldn't help to just let it slip. 

"You didn't orgasm," Castiel said. Later Dean would tell him that they needed to work on his dirty talk. 

"It's not about me," Dean said and brought Castiel's lips back to his for a kiss.

Cas didn't say anything, he pushed Deans underwear down and stood back to look at Dean. He admired how beautiful Dean was. 

"Your beautiful," Castiel stated. 

"Cas," Dean murmured. 

"What Dean?" He asked. 

"Shut up, the waters gonna get cold," Dean said and took Castiel's hand and they both stepped into the shower. 

Castiel was under the spray and Dean was standing where the water was bouncing off of Cas and onto him. 

He grabbed the body wash and turned Castiel around and pulled Cas' back to his front. He washed Castiel's stomach with his and and his sides. He stepped back and started on Castiel's back. He massaged the soap into Cas. 

Dean was surprised when Cas turned around and put his arms around Deans waist and turned them to where Dean was the one under the water. 

Castiel took the soap from Dean and started at Deans shoulders. Cas worked his hands down to were Dean nipples were and circled them with his hand. He went back up and then soaped down deans arms. Cas brought his hand to Dean stomach and circled around his belly button which made Dean clench his stomach. 

And that's when Castiel took and started massaging the soap into Deans pubes. And then down his cock. Cas started to slowly stroke Dean. Dean moaned, but Castiel kissed him absorbing Deans moans. 

Castiel's strokes were off and out of time. They were the hands of an inexperienced man, but Dean would never ask for more. 

Dean had been with kinky people who tired him up, and he's been with the sentimental people who just wanted to fuck all night long, but none of that would never add up to this night. 

They may haven't been the best strokes, but it brought him to the edge fast.

"Cas I'm gonna," Dean started but he didn't finish. He came over Castiel stomach, but Cas didn't mind. Dean moved out of the way and let the water beat onto Castiel's stomach to wash his excess off. 

They finished their shower. 

"Can we uh... Can we just sleep without our clothes on tonight?" Castiel, who had gotten brave within the last couple of hours, asked. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. 

"I like looking at you..." Castiel admitted. 

"Okay Cas if you want to," Dean told him. 

They walked into their bed room and turned down the comforter and they climbed into bed. Dean and Castiel faced each other. They may have been naked, but Dean pulled Castiel close to him. They fell into a sleep that didn't have nightmares. 

It was peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so so so late, but I am getting ready for a trip soon, and I just haven't had time to update. Please do not stop reading bc this chapter probably doesn't stand up to the others, I will make it up with the ending and the plot to come!!

Castiel woke to the sun shining brightly upon his face. He stretched his arms and smiled at the sleeping man that lay beside him. 

Yesterday was more than Castiel could ever ask for, yet not enough that I would hold forever. He looked around the room, he knew that this wasn't their home, and this wouldn't be their home in just a few days. He knew that the hunt was about to be over. He knew that his life with Dean would probably go back to being normal, but this he could keep doing for the next couple of days. 

He propped his head on his hand and admired Deans features. The way everything on the man was perfectly symmetrical. The way his lips were plump, and the little crease in between his eyebrows were perfect. 

He didn't realize that Dean had woken up. He still lay with his eyes shut and his breathing slow and even. 

"Cas, quit staring, creepy man," Dean acknowledged not even opening his eyes. 

Castiel didn't question the accuracy of the hunter, he knew that it wasn't possible to even do so. Deans mind was more complex then the formation of the solar system. 

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said. He threw his arm over Deans chest and put his head down on Dean chest. He took in the slow and stead heart beats that Deans body was producing. He expected Dean to push him off, but that never came. Dean did run his hand through Castiel's hair, which Castiel enjoyed very much. 

"It's fine Cas," Dean yawned. 

"Yesterday was great," Castiel started. 

"It was," Dean agreed. He ran his hand through Castiel's hair again. 

"I want to do it again," Castiel admitted. 

"Me to Cas," Dean told him, but changed the subject to mess with Cas. He needed to keep his Angel honey, "I'm hungry. We should make breakfast."

Castiel looked as Dean, he wanted to talk more about what happened yesterday. The food could wait, but if Dean was hungry, so be it. "Yes Dean."

Dean, who was still naked, sat up Castiel falling away from his chest. He stood up, and walked teasingly over to the dress. He pulled out the shortest and tightest boxers he could muster. He slid them up his legs sexily. 

Castiel watch hungrily. He eyed Dean like Dean was his prey. 

"You coming?" Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"W-what?" Castiel stuttered. Dean almost lost it 

"Down stairs?" Dean asked keeping his face straight, "to make breakfast?" 

"Yeah... Yes I'm coming..." Castiel told him. 

Dean rolled his eyes and started down the stairs. The boxers he was wearing was not comfortable what so ever, but it had a great affect on Castiel horny, horny mind. 

He got out the stuff to make toast and bacon. He put the toast in the oven and the bacon in a skillet. He heard Castiel who was sneaking up behind him. Dean didn't say a ting and Castiel slid his arms around his waist. 

He kissed the side of his neck. "I'm cooking here Cas, you wouldn't want it to burn."

"I wouldn't mind," Castiel's breath was hot against Dean throat. 

"But aren't you hungry, I sure am?" Dean teased. He was hungry for Castiel. 

"I am,"Castiel confided. 

Dean, turning the bacon off, turned around and pushed Castiel into the counter that was to their side. He had gotten the memo, and had also put on a tight pair of boxers. 

Dean kissed Castiel hard. He did so again and again he slid his hand under Castiel's ass and picked him up. Castiel rapped his legs around Dean. 

Dean carried Castiel over to the kitchen table. He set him down on the table and began kissing him again. Both men where smiling during the kisses and moaning. 

That's when Castiel went ridged, his hands clutching the side of the table until his knuckles were white. Dean pulled back to ask if anything was wrong, but he knew that face when he saw it. 

Castiel had just creamed his pants like a thirteen year old making out for the first time. 

"Sorry, I am sorry," Castiel started. 

"It's okay Cas, your not the first one whose ever creamed themselves," Dean comforted. 

"Still-" Castiel was about to argue. 

"Cas it's fine, I promise," Dean again comforted Cas. 

"We could make breakfast later, and go up and take a shower together?" Castiel asked. 

"That sounds wonderful," Dean said. 

****

The steam filled the room, and swept around the bodies that inhabited it. The water beat down onto the two who were gracefully naked. Their hands ran down each other trailing soap and the smell of clean. 

They kissed passionately, the steam and shower itself rose in temperature. They stood close, their bodies almost entangled between the two. 

It was intimate, nothing sexual just the feelings of both bodies under the water. Their chest glistening from the water and dampness of the room. 

Dean wasn't finished, he had thought about something he had wanted to do now for a couple of days. It was new to him, and he had only had it done on himself. 

They got out of the shower and dried off. Dean told Castiel to go lay down on the bed face up. And Castiel did as he was told. 

Dean walked into the room, "I want to try something that I have never done before, tell me to stop if you don't like it." 

Castiel nodded, his eyes where back to being like they had the first real time Dean had kissed him. They looked shy and inexperienced, but willing to learn every possible detail of the experience and outcome. 

Dean went over to Castiel,crawled on the bed, and pushed his knees up a little and spread them. 

"Remember if you don't like this, tell me," Dean reminded. He knew Castiel would more than likely like it, but might be to afraid of overwhelmed to go with it. 

"Okay Dean," Castiel whispered. 

Dean gripped the base of Castiel's cock. Castiel slightly thrust up into his hand. 

"Your going to have to control your thrust so you don't choke me," Dean softly said. 

"Choke? Wha- DEAN!" Castiel started, but couldn't continue his sentence. 

Dean had engulfed the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Castiel tried to thrust up, but Dean pushed him back down. 

Dean pulled off, "Cas you can't thrust, we wouldn't want to have now would we?" 

"N-no," Castiel stuttered. 

"Good," Dean replied and went back down and pulled the head back into his mouth. 

This time Dean went a little lower and sucked again By natural instinct, Castiel gripped Deans hair in his hand, and pushed down just a little. He moaned when Dean galloped his silent orders. 

Dean used his hand to pull up when he pushed down and started a rhythm. Since Castiel had already came today he would last a little longer, but by the sounds of his breaths and inconsistent moans it would be long until Castiel would complete orgasm. And that was deans goals. 

He continued for about two more minutes until Castiel cried out. That was the only warning that Dean got before Castiel's hot white seed invaded his mouth.

Dean, to his distaste, swallowed. 

"Cas man give a guy some warning next time," Dean said. 

Castiel didn't reply. He came up and kissed Dean, and grabbed Deans dick. Dean moaned at the contact. Surprised that the Angel when starlight for it. 

Castiel's movements where better than the shower that they had shared last night, but still showing a lack of experience. 

That didn't matter to Dean, he had been ready to explode since Castiel creamed himself on their kitchen table. 

He felt his orgasm initiate in the pit of his stomach and make its way through his body. He started to squirt over Castiel's wrist and moaned when it happened. 

Afterwards they both lay panting. 

"Dean that was amazing, we have do to that sometime again," Castiel smiled. 

Dean laughed, "it was Cas, it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we got 100 kudoes!!! Thanks to all the members and guest!! I love you all!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!

It was two days before the night of the full moon that Dean realized that he was not prepared. This time they would have to go in, guns blazing, not knowing whatever the hell is they were going to do. 

He had fell in love with the home life with Cas. He enjoyed the new job he had, he wanted this. He wanted the life that Sam had had at Stanford. He wanted to go to college and maybe be a teacher or a doctor. Maybe even just a mechanic like he was now. He didn't want to be a hunter anymore. 

"Dean why are you not sleeping?" Castiel asked from his side of the bed. 

"We are not prepared Cas, the full moon is in two days. And we are not prepared," Dean groaned. 

"Dean we have never been prepared for anything in our existence, we have died and came back. We have been to hell and back," Castiel told him and rolled onto Dean. He through his legs overs Deans waist. 

"Promise me something," Castiel told him. 

"What is that?" Dean asked. 

"The night before the day of the full moon will be the night," Castiel excitedly mumbled. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. This was a big step. Neither of them had talking about having full blow sex since they had started the whole ordeal. 

"Yes Dean, tomorrow I would like for it to be the day," Castiel decided. He kissed Dean. 

"That...Ah, that would be fantastic Cas," Dean moaned when Castiel sucked on the sweet spot he had found a couple of days ago. 

Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel's hips. He flipped the both of each other over so there groins where connected. 

"Dean," Castiel breathed out. 

"Tell me what you need," Dean told, this was the first time he had told Castiel this since he had jerked him off and Castiel had freaked. 

"Touch me!" Castiel panted. 

"Touch you where?" Dean asked. 

"Where I want it most," Castiel whispered. 

"You want me to touch you here?" He rubbed Castiel's thigh. 

"A little higher," Castiel groaned. 

Dean ran his hand up not touching Castiel's dick, he played with Castiel's navel and the little hair that was underneath it, "Here?" 

"Dean touch my cock!" Castiel all but shouted. 

Dean was surprised yet impressed. Castiel was learning. 

"Do you want my hand?" Dean asked. 

"Y-yes!" Castiel stuttered. 

"Or do you want my mouth," Dean asked. He hadn't sucked Castiel off since the one day that he had. 

"B-both," Castiel gasped out. 

Dean didn't say anything, he lowered himself licking against Castiel's clavicle. He lowered more and sucked unto Castiel's nipple. Castiel ran his hands over Castiel's shoulder blades. Dean trailed down licking against everyone of Castiel's abs, and then took his tongue and swiped it around Castiel belly button.

He felt Castiel shudder over and over again as he trailed his tongue all over Castiel's body. 

Then finally he brought his mouth to where he knew that Castiel needed it most, but he didn't do anything just yet.

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord," Dean stared to speak and Cas raised up to look at him, "Have you jerked off since we started doing this, or has it just been me?" 

"Just you," he whimpered when Dean leaned and licked the head. 

"Seven billion years and only maybe 7 orgasms?" Dean asked, "that's gotta be hell of pent up frustration?" 

"Y-yes it is!" Castiel groaned when Dean took his hand away. 

"What if I just stopped and made you jerk yourself off just for me to see?" Dean asked.

"No! Pleased don't Dean." Castiel sounded as if he was almost crying. 

"Would you do it, or would you just lay helpless and horny for the rest of the night?" Dean asked.

Castiel whimpered. 

"Answer me," Dean said and pulled Castiel's balls hard enough to make him hold back on the precome that was flowing. 

"I would l-lay helpless," Castiel bit out. 

"And?" Dean asked. 

"And horny!" Castiel yelled out angrily. 

"Maybe I should just let you lay, it would make the sex so much better," Dean was trying not to laugh at the squirming Angel. 

"Dean no please I'll do anything," Castiel whined. 

"Will you blow me?" Dean asked, "or I bet I know, you want to be the one to fuck me tomorrow right? You want to get your virgin dick into my tight hole?" 

Castiel whimpered again. Dean had taken his hands completely away. 

"You want to fuck me really hard don't you? I bet your a kinky little things. Or maybe you want to fuck me slow until I'm babbling and moaned aching to come?" Dean asked. 

Castiel didn't answer, but he did twist his hands into the sheets. His knuckles turned white. 

"Or maybe you want me to fuck you? Slow and steady or hard and rough?" Dean asked. 

Again Castiel didn't answer. 

"Answer me or I'll never help you come again," Dean bit out. 

"S-slow and s-s-steady," Castiel whined. 

"I'll fuck you both ways after this hunt, on a couch, against a wall, out in the impala in a parking lot where anyone could see us," Dean gritted out. 

Dean watched as Castiel arched up, his hands tightened more into the sheets and he moaned loudly. Dean watched as Castiel's cock began to spirt out come. 

"Holy shit!" Dean was amazed. "You just came from that!" 

"I couldn't help it..."Castiel looked extremely embarrassed. 

"No man, no it's cool. I got overly carried away. I didn't even know I could talk like that," Dean laughed. 

"It was, it felt completely different," Castiel said, "like it started from the top and worked its way down, more intensely than a normal one would." 

"You really liked it," Dean laughed. 

"I like your voice, it's like whiskey and honey," Castiel commented. 

"That's nice cas," Dean said. He was hard, ever extremely please-jerk-me-off-now hard. It was hurting. 

"Do you want me to... Blow you?" Castiel asked. 

"What?" Deans eyebrow quirked and he smirked. 

"You said something about me orally pleasuring you..." Castiel trailed off. 

"On-only if you want to," Dean cursed his voice for slipping. 

"I would like to try," Castiel announced. He got Dean to lay down on his back. 

"You'll have to tell me what to do," asserted. 

"Just do what comes naturally, do what I did," Dean boasted. 

And Castiel did that, he leaned down and took the head of Deans cock into his mouth and suckled lightly. 

" 's good Cas," Dean said. He ran his hand down and put it through Castiel's hair. 

Through out the years he had learned to control his trust. He knew the girls that enjoyed it and didn't by the way the walked. And he knew that Castiel didn't need him chocking him. 

Castiel went down a little farther and sucked harder. He came up and went down. He started doing this over and over again until he had Dean chanting his name in little moans and groans. 

Dean came with a shout and Castiel, to Deans surprise again, Castiel swallowed all that Dean had to offer. 

"How was that?" Castiel asked. 

"It was wonderful Cas," Dean praised. 

And Castiel smiled at Dean. Something Dean loved ,but only got to see in a blue moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away, but I'm sure you guys didn't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry. It's been over a month, please don't hate me. I have 1 million excuses but I'm not going to use them so please forgive me

"Tomorrow we might die," Castiel said. He lay on Dean his ear next to Deans heart listening to the symmetrical beats. 

"That is doubtful Cas, very doubtful," Dean knew that the possibility of them dying for real was very few. 

"We are not prepared Dean, the whole time here we haven't prepared," Castiel said. 

"Sam is bringing all we need to know later," Dean comforted. "We will be fine Cas, we always are."

"Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Yes Cas?" Dean acknowledged. 

"Are we still...?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes Cas." Dean affirmed. 

"Good," Castiel said. "We could do a little something right now..."

"Nope," Dean declared. 

"Why?" Castiel whined. 

"Because the orgasm will feel even better, and I don't want it to smell like sex when Sam gets here," Dean declared. 

"But Dean," Castiel climbed up onto Dean. 

Dean was about to say something when he heard the knock on the door. 

"It's open," Dean yelled. He sat up on the couch, "sorry Cas. Just wait until later."

Castiel huffs out a breath. 

"Hey guys, okay so get this," Sam said. "I believe that Cas' grace is warded. Kinda like an actual warding but modified. It's probably painted somewhere in the community."

"So your saying if we find it Cas will get his grace back?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, that's it. What we are going up against seems to be a 15th century cult that started back in ancient Italy. The cult started with blood sacrifices, and then they started using sex magic, and then went to cursed objects. But it seems that this year is the year that they use all three, to complete the bond with an ancient God named Apis, considering Apis is a fertility God I do not know their reason for the three." Sam read from his notes.

"How do we stop the cult?" Dean asked. 

"Beheading, and then for safety measures, burning the bodies would suffice," Sam responded. 

"That doesn't sound all to hard, see I told you Cas we didn't miss anything by not preparing earlier," Dean informed. 

Sam continued, "I believe that all the people here are part of the cult, so it may not be as easy as you think. I could tel by the things that they said that normally a person wouldn't catch. They are much older than they appear."

"We've had worse, we've faced worse," Dean interjected. 

"We have," Sam agreed. "So how are the two of you."

Dean took ahold of Castiel's hand, "we're good. Real good."

"I'm happy for the two of you, are you two together now?" Sam asked. 

Dean looked at Cas expectantly and Cas nodded.

"I would say so, yes we are," Dean concurred. 

The three continued their conversation for a little over three hours. Coming up with a plan, and Dean and Cas telling Sam about their Relationship. And then Sam left Castiel and Dean for the rest of their day. 

"Let's make some lunch hm?" Dean asked Cas. 

Cas tried to hide his pleading look, but Dean knew the Angel to well. "Don't worry Cas, it is worth the wait. Only a couple more hours."

"I know, I know. I'm just... Nervous, but at the same time I am..." Castiel trailed off. 

"Excited?" Dean questioned. 

"I am that as well, but something else," Castiel procrastinated. 

Dean smirked, "Cas are you horny?" 

"No!... Yes..." Castiel fretted. 

"All in time," Dean said and handed Cas a plate of fries.

Dean had wanted fries so he heated some up and put them all on one plate for he and Cas to share. 

Castiel took the plate and set it on the table. Dean grabbed some katchup and squeezed it into a separate. 

"Why are you and Sam so different when it comes to eating habits?" Castiel questioned while popping a fry into his mouth. 

"It's just different taste I guess," Dean opinionated. 

"I seem to like everything that I have tried," Castiel contemplated.

"That's good, I mean at least your not vegan," Dean laughed. 

"Everyone is made different Dean, do not judge on their eating style," Castiel declared. 

They ate the rest of their fries and then found themselves on the couch. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel. Slow and steady, nothing too hard. He knew that if he got Castiel to excited this night wouldn't last very long. 

Castiel tried to speed up the kiss and then got flustered when Dean wouldn't give in. 

The turned to where they were laying on the couch. Castiel had his legs bent and spread where Dean could fit. 

Dean decided not to thrust into Castiel and pulled away when Cas decided it was time to. 

"Dean, please!" Castiel groaned. 

"Not yet, we are going at my pace on this one," Dean said and gave a little thrust into him. 

"Oh my god! Not something I wanted to see, I forgot something! I'm leaving now!" Sam yelled. Dean laughed, he hadn't even heard Sam come in. 

"Lock the door!" Dean yelled back. 

Castiel smiled, "I did not expect that." 

"Neither did I," Dean laughed. 

Castiel insinuated, "Dean are you ready to go upstairs?" 

"Yes Cas, I'm ready," Dean agreed. 

They both got off the couch, but instead they locked lips again. It started getting more heated as the walked slowly up the stairs not leaving each other's mouths. Not even trying to breath. 

It was a new world, or what was to be a new world. For Dean and Castiel both. It was a milestone in their lives that they both were happy to complete. On Dean's part, to complete it slowly. 

They finally made it to the bed. Castiel fell back and Dean fell on top of him. Both of them scooting up to the pile of pillows against the headboard. 

Castiel put his hands under Dean's shirt and tugged. Dean reached up and grabbed the neck. He pulled the shirt off, and tossed it over the side of the bed. 

Castiel looked at Dean like it was the first time he had seen him without a shirt on. It made Dean want to blush, but he showed pride instead of embarrassment. 

Castiel ran his hand down Dean's stomach. Dean's stomach twitched, but it was nice. 

Dean leaned and kissed Castiel again. He grabbed the bottom of Castiel's shirt and brought it over his head. Then he trailed his hand down to the zipper of Castiel's jeans. He slowly brought it down careful not to touch Cas's erection. 

Castiel hid a groan. He knew what Dean was doing. He didn't want Castiel to come because then it would be over. But it sure was making Castiel frustrated. 

Dean pulled Castiel's pants and underwear down his legs. He pulled them off of his ankles and then threw them somewhere close to his shirt. 

Castiel's cock was hard and leaking like a faucet. Dean wanted to lean down and just suck Castiel until he was screaming, but that would be saved for another night. 

Castiel somehow managed to get Dean's pants off easily. Dean was just as hard as Castiel, but Dean didn't leak like Castiel did. Castiel was as wet as a girl who was about to get oral for the first time. 

Dean and Castiel started kissing again, but this time it possessed passion. Skin on skin. Sweat was forming on both of their bodies. They were horny. Cas was a virgin and Dean was about to sleep with a guy. 

It was good, no it was great. Just kissing could get them off, but Dean pulled back. He climbed over to the end table and grabbed out the lube. Then he climbed back over to Castiel. 

"You ready?" Dean asked. 

"Definitely," Castiel nodded. 

Dean opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. 

"How do you want to do this?" Dean asked. 

"Like we are, I want to see you," Castiel smiled. 

"I was hoping you would say that," Dean smiled. "Tilt your hips up some." He said and then grabbed a pillow with the hand without lube on it, and put it underneath Castiel's hips. 

He used his lube covered fingers and started probing at Castiel's rim. He pushed the tip of one of the fingers in. Then he started pushing a little more until the digit was all the way in. 

He let Castiel get used to the feeling, and then slid the second one along side of the other. He looked up at Cas, the Angel was showing a little sign of discomfort. But this would be for the best in the end. He would be in pain if Dean didn't stretch him out some. 

Dean used the two fingers inside of Castiel to search for his prostate. He felt over the inside of Castiel's walls. It was a weird feeling. It was territory that he had never really explored. 

He knew when he found it. Castiel jerked up and moaned. He had been quiet before then. But now he was gasping and telling Dean to do that again. Dean did it again, and then stopped knowing Castiel would get off easily like that. 

He added the third finger, and he noticed Castiel stop. It was starting to hurt Cas, and he hated this. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, his lover. He wanted Castiel to feel pleasure. 

"Dean... why have you stopped?" Castiel asked. 

"Are you sure you want to do this. If my fingers are hurting you then my dicks going to hurt you a lot more," Dean said. 

"Dean I am sure, you would not intentionally hurt me. I have to feel the pain to feel the pleasure. I want to feel you, and of you. And then maybe one day you'll feel me like this," Castiel smiled. 

"Of course Cas, I will," Dean said. 

He had been thrusting his fingers up into Castiel. And Castiel felt like he was stretched out enough to get inside. 

"You ready?" Dean asked again. 

"As ready as I can be," Castiel looked up into Dean eyes. Dean knew that he wasn't lying. 

Dean lined himself up with Castiel. And he pushed. Castiel grabbed Dean's back, and dug his nails into him. 

Dean decided to take the pain, because he knew what Castiel was going through was worse. 

He slowly pushed in, he looked at the pain on Castiel's face. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" Dean asked when he finally bottomed out. 

"Yes Dean I am fine, please continue," Castiel was lying, but in a truthful way. 

Dean looked down and really felt bad now, Castiel was flaccid. His cock not even trying to stand. 

Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's cock. He started jerking it, not giving it a choice. 

Castiel let out a moan. He was starting to go out of it now. The pleasure was overriding the plain. 

Dean was thrusting up slowly now, and was jerking Castiel. 

It was tight and warm. And it had been so long since he had felt like this. The sounds that were coming out of Castiel was making Dean's hard on even harder. 

Dean noticed that Castiel wasn't speaking English, but a silent flow of Enochian was proceeding out of his mouth. 

"Dean!" Castiel moaned when Dean bushed over his prostate. Castiel clenched and Dean almost lost it. It was so very tight and so so so very right. 

Dean started to hit that spot over and over again, Castiel was worn for wear. He jerked his hips up and came over his stomach and Dean's hand, moaning 'Dean' over and over again. 

And Dean lost it 'Castiel', slipped from his mouth. The Angel watched as Dean said his full name, and if he could come again he would. 

Dean stayed thrusting through his orgasm. 

Castiel felt Dean inside him. 

"Oh no," Dean said, after he had pulled out. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"We didn't use a condom. I'm so sorry I should have asked. I wasn't thinking," Dean started. 

"Dean it's okay, I'm sure you don't have a disease, and I know that I don't," Castiel comforted. 

"No your safe I don't," Dean confirmed. 

"Plus," Castiel admitted, "I like the feeling." 

Dean grabbed Castiel's face, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex? Good or no?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. Don't worry I can't wait to start the sequel which I believe will be longer and better!

Dean kissed Castiel. 

They had both woken up early, with the haze of last night feeling their minds. Today would be the day they faced the community and the crimes they had committed. 

"We need to get up," Dean told Cas, after he had broke the oh-so-perfect kiss that they had been sharing. 

"Five more minutes," Castiel kissed Dean again. 

"No, no five minutes," Dean gave him a small kiss to the cheek and got up. "Sam will be over here soon, we've gotta get everything set up." 

Castiel sighed and got up along side of Dean, "We have some time Dean, enough to touch each other some." 

"Cas, man, we don't. We've gotta get all set up for tonight," Dean felt bad, but he wasn't going to die over sex. Not this time at least. 

Castiel pouted. 

"After this tonight, I'll go and buy us the best honeymoon suite in the country, and then I'll make love to you all night long," Dean compromised and kissed Cas on his forehead. 

Castiel smiled, "That sounds wonderful Dean." 

There was a knock on the door, and then Sam's voice, "Are you fully dressed and not on each other this time?" 

"No Sam, we are fucking on the kitchen table," dean joked. 

Castiel frowned, "Don't say things like that..."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to freak Sam out," dean kissed Castiel quickly.

"I heard that," Sam called out. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean whined. "Did you get the trap set up last night."

Sam replied, "Yes, no help to you." 

"I told you that we had things planned last night," Dean insisted. 

"You didn't tell me Sam had to set traps?" Castiel asked. 

"I didn't want you to worry. I was afraid you would call last night off," Dean sheepishly admitted. 

"No Dean, but what if Sam would have been caught?" Castiel asked. 

"He wasn't though," Dean smiled at Sam. 

"Again, no thanks to you," Sam implied. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Dean objected. 

"I'm not ready for tonight," Castiel admitted. 

"I want let you get hurt," Dean pulled Castiel into his space, "I promise." 

"Dude, don't get lovey on me right now," Sam said. 

"I'm not, I just want cas to know that he will be safe around me," Dean smiled. He felt Castiel relax. 

"I never though you two would be together," Sam interrupted. 

"Neither did we, I don't think. This place was a push in the direction," Dean replied. 

"I guess me having human emotions in this place,-" Cas started. But was cut off by Dean. 

"I knew that we had forgotten something, we never checked out the disappearance of Cas's powers," Dean remembered. 

"I actually started looking into it, but I came up short. Nothing is recorded," Sam said. 

"I believe its powers from pagan gods," Castiel intervened. "Some of the old legends among the fledgling Angels point to the disappearance of powers from the gods." 

"Maybe, but we can't know for sure," Sam lectured. 

Dean zoned out when Sam and Cas started their conversation about what the would do tonight. He watched the way that Castiel's mouth moved, and then like wrinkles in the corner of his eyes where Jimmy's age had once been progressing. 

He watched how the man moved along, the words —that were over one thousand years old— fell out of his mouth. The way his lips formed into a smile.  
For some reason he had to take all this in. 

Last night, Dean had felt things that he had never felt before. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but being inside of Cas. Sharing the breaths when it had become to intense to kiss. The minutes that felt like years, the world had slowly stopped. 

Next time he would let Cas do everything to him. It was time that he took the step in which he had feared. He didn't want Cas inside of him when they had first started dating-

"Dean were you listening?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah of course," Dean answered. 

"Good so we all know what to do tonight?" Sam asked. 

Without thinking that he wasn't paying attention Dean told him yes, and Castiel agreed. 

Later that night the men set on the couch. Their pistols, sawed offs, knives, salt.... everything lay upon the table in front of them. 

Every little sound made them jump. They knew that the community would come for them. So the decided to wait. They had a trap set around the outside of the house for those who kept a look out for the window. 

The time seemed to be moving slowly. Every time Dean was ready for a hunt, he always had an urge in the back of his mind thinking 'maybe this time is it, maybe they'll finally finish me off like dad'. Of course he had Sam to think about, and he would be brought to life as it was because of his "destiny". 

But this time it was more. It was Castiel. He couldn't leave Castiel without showing him the whole world and what it had to offer. Castiel deserved better than Dean, but Dean would change a thing. 

They heard the sounds of people outside of their house. They knew it was time. 

Dean put the rounds into the chamber. Sam did as well, and Castiel took the sawed off. 

The doorknob sounded as a key was put into the lock. It seemed to take forever before the door opened. 

Dean heard Castiel let out a breath. He has never seen Cas so worried. Castiel didn't want to fight without powers, he knew that the Angel felt week. 

The door finally opened. And to none of their surprise it was Alex and Rosemary who walked through the door. 

Dean had knew when that door opened that he was in fact in love with the Angel on the couch beside him. 

Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel, angel of the Lord. Castiel who gripped in from perdition and raised him from hell. Castiel who showed him how to feel for another man. 

Castiel, the man who he fell in love with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter guys!!

Alex Gulley stood in the doorway of what Dean and Castiel had decided to call home. Life had been great for the two up until now. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester, it's nice to finally get to meet the two of you for real," Alex mocked. 

"So you know who we are?" Sam questioned. 

"I knew who you were when I first laid my eyes upon you, but him I do not know. I only know that he is an Angel," Alex told. 

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked. 

"Well my dear boy, I am a God," Alex bluntly told. 

"If your a god then why kill these people?" Dean asked. 

"My dear boy," Alex started, "let me tell you a story."

Dean watched as Alex pulled a bat onto his shoulder. He hadn't noticed it in his hand before. 

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when Alex started talking again, "During the beginnings when God created Angel and Adam and Eve were first created, well we were too. But God cast as aside because we were two powerful. And then a God fell in love with one of the village girls. This was unheard of in that time era. The God got into some trouble one day and decided to take the girl with him. They got away from everyone, but soon she started become older. The woman was going to die soon, so the God started giving her his power. He became an older man just as she did. But he couldn't give her power anymore. So taking the life of young humans gave them the power to survive. They found out years later that killing people who share a bond produced expanded their lives longer," Alex concluded. 

Dean thought how it was a sickening sweet love story, "so you and your wife kill people, because you fell in love with a mortal." 

"That is correct, look how smart you are boy," Alex said. 

"Don't call me boy," Dean snarled. 

"I'll call you whatever you want," Alex spat. 

Dean glared at the man—God— who was trying to imitate. 

"Sam," Alex started, "all we want is your brother and his lover. You can help us and join the community. Your life will be spared." 

"Your one sick bastard," Sam uttered. 

"Hmm have it your way," Alex said. 

Sam didn't notice that someone was behind him. He was grabbed, pulled up, and held in a position that he couldn't escape from. 

Dean went to help, but a gun was put up to Castiel's head, "don't move unless you want him to shoot." 

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean had never seen the look of fear on Castiel like now. 

Nothing was working out, the traps didn't keep people out. They couldn't do anything or they would all die. These people had the upper hand. 

The time was slowing down again. Dean wasn't even dead and he could feel the grips of death already possessing his soul. 

"Now let's have some fun, we've got time," Alex said to Dean looking at him like a lion eyeing a gazelle. "

"Dean I want you to stand up. Castiel I want you to watch, and Jackson pull Sam's head to where he can watch," Alex directed all of the men. 

Dean did as he was told and stood up. 

"Now come over here boy," Alex commanded. 

Dean walked over to the crazed god. 

Alex gripped the edges of Dean's shirt and pulled it up. 

"What the hell man!" Dean yelled. 

Alex didn't speak. He got Dean shirt over his head. 

Now it was time for Dean to have the look of fear. 

"Rosy, hand me you knife," Alex said. "Now Dean, this knife had a magic spell on it. You want to know what it does? Well, let me just tell you. It doubles the feeling of pain, and the cuts take twice as long to heal."

Dean breathed in through his nose. His heart rate was speeding up. It was like he was back in hell again. He was going to be tortured. And they would probably force his to torture his brother or worse, Castiel. 

Alex ran the dull side of the blade over Dean's front and up to his neck. "Everyone try's not to scream, but they just can't help it. The pain overrides every nerve in their system. And then it comes, the sweet sound of the screams."

He turned the knife over and made a cut on the V of Dean's left hip. 

Dean felt the pain, it was terrible. But he had felt worse.  

"One cut, no scream. I guess it just needs to be more," Alex completed. 

Alex started at Dean's neck and cut down his clavicle. He kept cutting till finally Dean started to make noise. As the cut grew Dean's vocal pitch became louder. The pain started to morph. 

Sam and Cas stared in horror at the blood poorinh from Dean now. Alex started cutting another spot. 

Dean felt tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn't help the response. The pain was amplified and now his whole body was in pain. This was sure to cause scars all over his body. 

Finally Alex got his kicks out of turning to into a carved turkey and quit. 

"Hmm maybe I should play with your boy toy now?" Alex asked. 

"No!" Dean spat. The pain was still there, but he was not going to let Alex torture Castiel. 

"Castiel, stand up," Alex commanded. 

Castiel did as he said and stood up in the same manner as Dean had done before him. Cas could take the pain if it would get him to stop torturing Dean. 

Instead of pulling up his shirt Alex hooked his fingers in Castiel's belt loops. "I think we would cut you somewhere worse," he laughed. 

Alex took his hands out of the belt loops and brought them to the button of Castiel's jeans. 

"No!" Dean yelled. He managed to stand back up even with someone holding him down. He tackled Alex and got him on the ground. 

He through a couple punches, but it wasn't working the man wouldn't break. Alex got the upper hand and rolled the two of them over. He straddled Dean's waist. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Alex noted. 

He punched Dean once, but stopped himself from doing more.

"Now now now, we can't have you doing that can we?" Alex asked. 

"Fuck you," Dean spat blood into Alex's face. And then he got back on the top and started punching Alex. 

Dean wouldn't quit. He couldn't quit. The animal inside him—the one who was tortured for 30 years in hell— awoke. 

Castiel watched as Dean's persona changed. Everything was happening so fast. Sam was breaking out of being held in a grip, Dean was beating a god, and Castiel was frozen in his seat with a gun back pointed to his head. 

He noticed Elijah coming. The one person who had welcomed them all to the community. He had made the feel welcomed. He had gave them a job and just been nice to them. 

Elijah picked up the baseball bat that Alex had dropped. He looked at Castiel with a tear in his eye and mouth 'I'm sorry'. 

In a matter of second that felt like years he raised the bar above his shoulders and swung with all of his might. The bat collided with Dean's head and Dean fell to the floor. 

"No!" Castiel screamed. He turned around vastly and grabbed the gun like Dean had taught him when the first met. He turned it around and shot the person holding it. 

And the guy holding Sam, had no chance. Castiel pulled the trigger and the man dropped. 

Then he pointed the guns, with shaking hands, at Rosemary, "Goodbye bitch." 

Alex yelled, and Sam tackled Elijah. He had knocked the bat away. 

Castiel picked up the bat, tears were streaming from his eyes. 

"Move Sam," he said. Sam didn't move from his position. 

"Move Sam!" Castiel yelled, "See if Dean's alive." 

Sam got off of a non moving, but still awake Elijah. He crawled over to Dean and put his ear down to his face and then he checked his pulse. 

"He's alive," Sam confirmed, "but his pulse is fading."

Castiel walked over to Elijah who had set up and was clutching his broken nose. "You hurt him, I hurt you."

He raised the bat up the same way Elijah had to Dean. He brought be bat down once, twice, then three times. The old man was sure to be dead. 

Sam watched in horror. He had never seen the Angel so aggressive. 

Castiel walked over and picked up the magically enhanced knife. Then he walked over to were Alex clutched his dead wife's body. 

"Stand up!" He yelled. 

"Just kill me already!" The god cried. 

Castiel grabbed the collar of the mans shirt and pulled him up, "Stand the fuck up!" 

Alex did as he was told. He hadn't had anymore fight left in him. 

Castiel took the knife and started cutting off Alex's shirt. Once he got it off he began carving   
'R-E-V-E-N-G-E' onto the gods chest. Then he took and plunged the knife into the gods heart. He chanted something that Sam had never heard. 

The god fell dead at Castiel's feet. 

Castiel dropped over by Dean, "wake up Dean, come on wake up. You can't die."

He took Dean's face in the palms of his hand. The head was limp. Blood seeped out of the wound, and Castiel began crying. "Dean! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Castiel cried and kissed his lips, "I love you Dean, I love you! Please just wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? I think I left a pretty major cliffhanger. 
> 
> I do not know when the next part of the series will be up, but I hope that it will be soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are strongly appreciated!!


End file.
